


Happy Ever After

by PrimroseKedaltekh, Waitikka



Category: Tales - Fandom
Genre: Grand Méchant Loup, M/M, Petit chaperon rouge, Roi de l'Hiver - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimroseKedaltekh/pseuds/PrimroseKedaltekh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waitikka/pseuds/Waitikka
Summary: Après que leurs mondes aient été menacés d'extinction et qu'ils les aient sauvés, Kay Andersen, Roi des Neiges d'Arendelle propose à Red, petit Chaperon Rouge et Grand Méchant Loup de son état de vivre avec lui.Comme il est chassé et rejeté dans son propre Conte, il ne faut pas longtemps à Red pour accepter de suivre celui qui lui a fait découvrir les délices de l'affection.[Ceci est un recueil de OneShot dont la chronologie peut être anarchique. Ces anecdotes de vie font suite à une histoire plus complète qui verra peut-être le jour ici prochainement. Certains chapitres peuvent contenir des scènes explicites et seront notifiés par un /!\ dans le titre.]





	1. Une nouvelle vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certains passages sont rédigés par PrimroseKedaltekh à qui appartient l'OC de Kay.

Alors qu'ils sont enfin parvenu à sauver leur monde d'une extinction certaine, les personnages de Contes se font leurs adieux. Ils se préparent à traverser à nouveau le Voile qui sépare les mondes et qui s'était affiné lors de la Nuit de Samain, pour retrouver leur foyer.

Red, lui, n'a plus de foyer. Le Grand Méchant Loup n'est pas le bienvenu dans le monde qui l'a vu naître. Et même s'il est aussi le petit Chaperon Rouge, les manants ne voient en lui que le monstre. La Bête.

Lors de leur périple pour sauvegarder leurs mondes de l'effacement, Red a rencontrer Kay, le souverain d'Arendelle, qui dissimulait son identité sous un faux nom : Jack Frost. S'il était persuadé de ne pouvoir s'entendre avec un personnage si hautain, le loup avait été bien surpris de réaliser que le mage des glaces avait un comportement tout autre avec lui. Il était plus humble, à l'écoute et serviable, sans pour autant attendre la moindre reconnaissance en retour.

Red l'avait provoqué et même surnommé Chaton. Même s'il déteste qu'on ne voit en lui qu'une bête, le loup n'en reste pas moins un prédateur et il aime susciter une certaine crainte chez autrui. Notamment en leur faisant comprendre que chacun peut lui servir de repas. Mais quand Red avait effleuré la joue de Kay, il avait réalisé comme il était froid. Et la viande froide, ce n'est pas très goûteux.

Peu à peu, Kay s'était rapproché de Red, s'intéressant à lui, à cette agressivité et cette distance qu'il maintenait avec les autres et avait vite compris que Red était un animal apeuré, méfiant.  
Kay a apprivoisé le loup albinos, il l'a protégé, il l'a soigné et il l'a brisé pour mieux l'aider à se reconstruire. Quand il l'a embrassé la première fois, Kay s'est confronté à un rejet. Froid et brutal. Red ne s'y attendait pas et ce contact l'a plongé dans une perdition profonde. Mais lorsque le loup a réussi à affronter ses propres démons, à repousser la nuit pour accepter la place d'un soleil dans sa vie, il s'est ouvert à Kay. Il l'a autorisé à avoir une place et une importance pour lui.

A présent, leur périple est terminé, Red a découvert qu'il pouvait être aimé et se délecte de ce sentiment qui empli son cœur. Son monde ne veut plus de lui, mais il se voit offrir une nouvelle chance, un nouveau monde et une famille.

Lorsque tous les protagonistes de cette aventure se sont salués pour la dernière fois, le Voile s'ouvre pour les laisser passer. Une aura laiteuse les entoure, les imbibe et Red ferme les yeux. Quand il soulèvera à nouveau les paupières, une nouvelle vie commencera pour lui.

Une brise fraîche lui caresse les joues et Red sourit malgré lui. Il devine où il se trouve. C'est comme si l'odeur de Kay était partout. La fraîcheur de l'hiver, la verdure des pins, éternelle, présente mais pas étouffante. Pourtant l'appréhension guette le loup. Il a peur de ne pas y avoir sa place.

Quand le loup trouve le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, son souffle reste bloqué dans sa gorge. Une bâtisse immense se dresse devant lui. Pourtant massive, la demeure semble vouloir s'élever vers le ciel ! Les multiples tours et toitures en pointe contribuent fortement à cette sensation de grandeur. La neige recouvre les toits et le sol et pourtant, la couleurs des vitraux et des bannières refusent de se ternir à l'approche de l'hiver.

Red fait un pas. Ca crisse sous son pied et il adore ça ! Il n'y avait pas de neige chez lui. Les hivers étaient froids, glacials. Mais pas de neige. Et celle-ci est bien différente de celle que Kay a déchaîné lors de ses excès de rage lors de leur périple. Alors, trop excité de découvrir ses nouveautés et ignorant la honte, Red bondit. Tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Il laisse ses empreintes dans la neige comme un enfant qui la découvre pour la première fois. Il décrit une ronde presque parfaite autour de Kay. Il ne perd jamais le mage des yeux. Alors Kay a ça ? Il a ça chaque année chez lui ?

Quand le loup s'approche d'un plus petit bâtiment -une chapelle certainement-, il est attiré par des filets d'eau gelé. La gravité ayant fait son œuvre, les stalactites s'alignent, parfaites, sous le bord de la toiture. Red donne une pichenette dans l'une d'elles et la résonance cristalline le fait sourire. A vrai dire, un rien exacerbe sa bonne humeur. Le loup tire la langue. Et il a pas sitôt entendu quelqu'un derrière lui déconseiller de faire ça, que déjà, il lèche le bâtonnet glacé.

Et il comprend, soudain, pourquoi c'était une mauvaise idée... Sa langue est collée et il sent déjà les sensations s'endormir dans ses papilles. Mais quel con ! Mais quel con ! S'il pouvait parler, il serait déjà en train de s'insulter de sombre abruti. Pourtant elles sont tellement tentantes ces stalactites à pandouiller comme ça, attendant que quelqu'un les dévore ! Red a beau tirer, il craint de perdre l'intégrité de sa langue s'il insiste plus. Et il refuse de demander de l'aide. Il se sent déjà bien assez ridicule comme ça.

Alors il referme sa bouche sur le morceau de glace et mord à pleines dents. La stalactite se brise et il la croque jusqu'à la réduire en morceaux pour la cracher. Le loup a si froid à la langue qu'elle en est toute engourdie. Fini de jouer, ça lui a servi de leçon. Le loup retourne près de Kay et quand leurs compagnons ont le dos tourné, il vient glisser ses mains sur le visage du mage pour le prendre en coupe. Il l'embrasse d'abord doucement, sur les lèvres, le goûte comme pour s'assurer qu'il a toujours la même saveur dans ce monde. Et quand il semble satisfait, il pousse la frontière de ses lèvres avec sa langue pour rencontrer celle de Kay. Finalement, l'engourdissement s'estompe bien vite et l'haleine de Red se fait brûlante par rapport à la température extérieure.

\- Ton froid à toi, il me réchauffe, savoure Red en embrassant une dernière fois la lèvre inférieure du mage. Tu me fais visiter ?

Kay ne répond pas tout de suite, se presse un peu plus contre son loup. Son cœur tambourine à toute allure alors qu'il réalise vraiment qu'il va rester ici avec lui. Le chaperon ne va pas soudainement se volatiliser ni repartir où s'enfuir. Si c'est le froid de Kay qui le réchauffe, le roi le ressent aussi. Red lui a fait découvrir tout un tas de sensations sans même le savoir : le frisson glacial de la peur de perdre quelqu'un, la douce torpeur du sommeil auprès d'un être cher, le feu qui brûle quand leurs baisers deviennent insistants et que plus se fait attendre. Son loup est chaud, une multitude de brasiers différents qui ont allumé quelque chose en Kay. 

Les yeux glaciers de Kay se perdent un instant dans les prunelles vermeilles du loup. Red a l'impression que le souverain voit en lui. Qu'il réalise pleinement que Red est là, avec lui. Qu'il est venu à Arendelle, parce que son monde à lui n'avait plus rien à lui offrir et que si c'était avec lui, Red irait au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

Le cœur du mage ne veut plus murmurer, sa tête ne veut plus simplement lui faire penser. Maintenant, sa bouche doit le lui dire. Le roi serre fort le plus jeune contre lui, enfouit son visage contre sa clavicule. Il n'est pas beaucoup plus petit alors le mage n'a pas à trop se pencher et c'est confortable.

Kay le maintient si fort contre lui que Red a l'impression qu'il a peur qu'il saisisse la moindre occasion pour se sauver. Red veut le rassurer, lui dire qu'il est là et le restera, mais il n'en a pas le temps parce que Kay enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il sent son souffle erratique contre sa clavicule. Son cœur frémit d'une panique nouvelle. Quelque chose effraye Kay et Red ne sait pas quoi. Comment peut-il le protéger s'il ne sait pas ce qui lui fait peur. Une vague de chair de poule lui hérisse la peau et alors il l'entend.

Aussi puissant qu'il soit, le courage lui manque pour regarder Red dans les yeux quand il murmure, tout près de sa peau blanche qui se couvre de frissons :

-Je t'aime, Red.

Le cœur de l'albinos s'arrête brutalement, fait un soubresaut dans sa poitrine comme pris par surprise. Red est figé, tétanisé. Ses oreilles ont-elle bien entendu ? Ses bras, refermés dans le dos de Kay, n'ont même plus la force de se serrer. Tout son corps est à la dérive. Son cerveau est court-circuité. Son cœur, lui, vient d'exploser. Pendant de longues secondes, le loup oublie comment respirer, si bien qu'il doit y penser pour y parvenir. 

Quand Red parvient à reprendre de contrôle de ses gestes, c'est sa bouche qui ne lui obéit plus. Le loup prend Kay par les épaules pour le redresser et pouvoir plonger le regard dans ses yeux. Il ouvre la bouche, remue les lèvres, mais sa tête n'arrive pas à formuler de phrase cohérente. Non, rectification : sa tête n'a plus aucun vocabulaire humain à sa disposition à part un terrible "Ahouuuuuuu !" tant son cœur menace de se fissurer pour cause de trop-plein.

\- Comm... Tu m'... Vraiment ? C'est vrai ce que tu dis ? bafouille Red, encore sous le choc.

Le visage de Kay prend une teinte rosée qui lui sied tellement bien qu'une petite part de Red se promet de provoquer cet état encore bien d'autres fois, mais il est bien trop obnubilé par ces yeux qui le fixent sans ciller. Le mage hoche la tête et répète :

\- Je t'aime. 

Alors c'est vrai ! Il a bien entendu ! La gorge de Red se serre et sa respiration devient fébrile, presque hachée. Son cœur menace de lui briser les côtes d'un instant à l'autre et quelques perles salées lui montent aux yeux. Mais Red ne fond pas en larmes. Si son sourire est timide au début, de peur qu'afficher son bonheur ne le fasse fuir, il en est tout autre ensuite. Il sait que ses yeux brillent parce que ceux de Kay reflètent son regard. Il le sait. Avant que son souffle vienne à manquer, Red se jette au cou de Kay, l'enserre aussi fort qu'il le peut, dépose un baiser brûlant d'amour sur ses lèvres et cache son visage contre sa joue.

\- Personne ne m'a jamais dis ça, Kay, avoue Red, le sourire aux lèvres. Jamais. Je savais pas quel effet ça faisait.

Le loup embrasse la mâchoire de Kay, sa joue, sa pommette. Il le respire tout entier pour s'imprégner de lui, parce que c'est vraiment trop bon. Puis il relève un regard amoureux vers le mage et demande :

\- Tu veux bien me le dire encore ? Dis-le encore ! 

Kay ne se fait pas prier et les mots sortent de sa bouche aussi intensément que les deux premières fois. Le sourire de Red s'élargit encore. C'est si bon. Cette sensation de chaleur ardente qui lui réchauffe les entrailles. Comme un feu qui ne pourrait jamais s'éteindre si tant est qu'il souhaiterait un jour l'étouffer. _  
_

Les yeux de Red s'humidifient de plus belle et parce qu'il sait que cette fois-ci, il n'arrivera pas à retenir ses larmes de bonheur, il fond une nouvelle fois sur Kay pour lui voler un intense baiser. Red l'embrasse aussi fort que lui l'aime. S'il n'est pas encore prêt à prononcer ces mots précieux à son tour, il ne les pense pas moins et il espère que ses gestes sauront faire comprendre au mage qu'il est complètement fou de lui. Parce que c'est vrai. C'est une vérité absolue.

Red est complètement fou de Kay !


	2. Un renne pas comme les autres.

Ce matin, Kay a du travail. Responsabilités de la royauté. Red n'avait pas pris conscience de l'ampleur que c'était avant de constater le temps que ça lui prenait. Aussi, quand le loup sent un courant d'air sous les draps, un frisson le parcourt. Kay se lève.

\- Déjà ? geint Red, à peine réveillé. Il fait même pas encore jour...  
\- Les nobles n'attendront pas et certains seraient bien trop contents de me voir fauter, répond le souverain en enfilant son pantalon.

Red s'approche du bord du lit et passe ses bras autour du ventre encore dénudé de Kay, qui lui tourne le dos. Sa peau est tiède. Tiède de leur contact, de son sommeil près du sien. Red a froid sans lui pour dormir. Mais il sait aussi que Kay ne peut pas déroger à ses obligations. Alors pour lui donner du courage, le loup dépose un baiser sur les reins du souverain et un autre sur sa hanche, avant de se lever à son tour.

\- Je vais aller courir, annonce-t-il quand Kay se montre désolé de l'avoir complètement réveillé.

Le loup s'habille sommairement. Il va se transformer de toute façon, inutile de s'encombrer. Kay et lui échangent un baiser avant de se quitter et Red a presque envie de faire prisonnier son amant, mais il se contient et s'élance dans les couloirs du château. Il lui faut peu de temps pour atteindre le petit vestibule. Cette petite pièce qui lui est réservée lorsqu'il souhaite se transformer à l'abri. Une porte à battants mène sur l'extérieur pour lui faciliter l'accès et l'endroit dispose de couvertures et d'un point d'eau. Au cas où.

Depuis qu'il est à Arendelle, les transformations sont un peu moins douloureuses. Tout du moins, celles qui le mènent vers le loup. Redevenir humain est toujours un calvaire et souvent, Kay l'accueille pour le soutenir. Si au début, Red se sentait mal à l'aise de lui infliger un tel spectacle, il avait bien dû admettre que la présence de sa moitié l'aidait beaucoup. Il se concentrait sur son odeur, sur sa voix -même s'il se mettait à jacter de tout et n'importe quoi à ce moment-là-, il s'agrippait à lui de toute ses forces et même s'il n'arrivait pas à taire ses cris de douleur, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient moins déchirants avec le temps. Aujourd'hui, il ne sait pas si Kay sera là à son retour, mais il préfère ne pas y penser.

Après un énième craquement assourdi par un gémissement plaintif, devenu grondement bestial, un museau blanc pousse les battants épais de la porte. Il fait quelques pas dans la neige pour se dégourdir les pattes et à peine a-t-il dépassé le pont que le loup s'élance à toute jambes. Quelques villageois croisent son chemin. Pourtant Red n'emprunte pas les chemins, il court à travers champ pour se diriger vers la forêt. Ici, les gens n'ont pas peur de lui. Au début, ils étaient méfiants, inquiets, mais quand Kay les a rassuré sur la nature du loup, leur comportement a changé du tout au tout. Si le loup était dans les bonnes grâces de leur Roi, alors tout allait pour le mieux. A cette pensée, Red sourit intérieurement, parce qu'il n'était pas que dans les "bonnes grâces" du Roi, mais l'exprimer à voix haute aurait pu être inconvenant pour le peuple.

L'albinos neralentit sa course que lorsqu'il est entièrement entouré de pins. Le village et la vallée sont loin et pour extérioriser le trop plein d'adrénaline accumulé lors de sa course, il hurle au ciel avant de se rouler dans l'herbe. Quand redescend un peu de son excitation, le loup déambule dans la forêt pentue. Il renifle, cherche une proie quelconque, une occupation, quelle qu'elle soit. Quand il entend un bruit, le voilà qui relève la tête, les oreilles dressées. Museau dans la direction, il hume. Hum ça sent le cervidé. Et à défaut de pouvoir manger, Red envisage déjà une course effrénée. Il en a la bave aux lèvres !

Tapis dans la neige, le loup blanc avance à petits pas, ventre au sol. Il est tellement furtif que l'animal ne le voit même pas approcher. Il ne fait pas de bruit et s'est positionné face au vent. L'animal, tout innocent et insouciant, gratte le sol pour y dénicher le lichen qu'il affectionne tant. Mais alors que Red passe sa langue sur ses babines, le renne redresse la tête, alerte. Ses pattes se tendent. Red est repéré.

La détente est fulgurante. Le renne a vite fait de creuser un écart entre Red et lui, en seulement quelques bonds. Le loup se jette à la poursuite de sa proie. Il s'est économisé jusque là et l'énergie qui dort en lui est toute disponible. La température du loup augmente aussitôt, échauffant ses muscles pour gagner en vitesse. Son coeur bat vite, en rythme avec ses foulés. Red gagne du terrain, le caribou bifurque de façon complètement aléatoire pour perdre son assaillant, mais il ne sait pas à qui il a affaire. Le Grand Méchant Loup ne se fait pas semer ainsi !

Red gronde sous l'effort tant ses poumons sont sollicités. L'air glacial du dehors est revigorant et pourtant, il fait l'effet d'un millier de lames dans son thorax à chaque respiration. Le loup-garou ne connaît pas la forêt par coeur, pas comme ce renne, pourtant, il n'en démord pas. Les troncs des pins et les rochers lui servent tout autant que le sol. Et puis enfin, Red est tout près ! Un bond de plus et le cervidé est à lui. Il pourra lui planter les crocs dans la croupe et rien que d'y penser, il en salive déjà ! Red prend appui sur un rocher et détend puissamment ses pattes arrières. Griffes et crocs sortis, le renne est à lui. Le vol dure une seconde, mais l'atterrissage n'en est pas moins brutal.

La petite croupe qui se tortillait jusque là, s'est arrêtée. L'animal s'est ramassé sur lui-même, pattes arrières tendues. Et alors que Red touchait au but, la pression des pattes s'est relâchée. Red s'est fait botter.

Le coup est soudain, sournois. Il ne l'a pas vu venir et quand Red reprend ses esprits, c'est pour voir sa proie trottiner pour s'éloigner. Le caribou ne prend même pas la peine de se sauver à toutes jambes. Furieux, Red se redresse pour lui donner à nouveau la chasse ! Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Mais alors que ses pattes le mènent bientôt à la hauteur du gibier, ce dernier se retourne, balayant son champ d'action de ses bois. Red est cogné, dégagé, balancé.

Rien à voir avec les biches ! C'est quoi cette chose hargneuse et caractérielle ? Et puis Red se souvient. Ne l'avait-on pas prévenu qu'un certain Sven était pire que Cléo ? Red souffle d'exaspération en regardant la croupe brune disparaître derrière les sapins. Il reste un petit instant, allongé dans l'herbe, précisément dans la position que son corps à pris en atterrissant de tout son poids, avant de trouver le courage de rentrer sur un échec. En redressant la tête, Red se promet que la prochaine fois, il lui laissera au moins une griffure en guise de souvenir.

Lorsqu'il se redresse, les douleurs tirent une grimace et un couinement au loup. Une de ses pattes avant se dérobe sous son poids et c'est avec toutes les peines du monde que le loup redescend dans la vallée. Actuellement, Red n'a qu'une envie : retrouver sa forme de bipède. Ses jambes vont bien et pourront le porter, mais devoir s'appuyer sur un de ses bras est une torture. Alors que la neige se fait moins épaisse, Red s'autorise à tomber sur le ventre, mais ses côtes rechignent à garder son poids longtemps comme ça.

Après un profond soupir de dépit, le loup entame sa transformation. Tanpis, il rentra pied nu dans la neige, en espérant que personne ne le croise lors de son retour. Kay lui a fait un petit pont à l'arrière du château pour ne pas avoir à faire le grand tour par le pont principal, mais quand bien même... il faut déjà y arriver au petit ponton. Sa peau humaine est encore frémissante de la transformation quand Red se met à grelotter au contact de la neige. Il se redresse avec difficulté, tâchant de se concentrer sur les insultes fleuries qu'il lance mentalement sur ce foutu renne !

Un bras en travers de son buste, Red se tient le coté droit. Sérieux, si Sven lui brisé une côte, Red se promet de le faire rôtir à la broche ! C'est quand il reçoit quelque chose d'inconfortable sur les épaules que Red réalise qu'il était près d'une habitation. Le champs qu'il traverse est attenant à une petite ferme et une vieille dame se tient à côté de lui. Le loup tourne la tête. Une vieille couverture lui gratte le dos. On dirait de la paille.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas déambuler comme ça, nu, par ce froid, jeune homme. Qu'en penserait votre Roi ? lui sourit-elle de sa bouche édentée.

Red écarquille les yeux et réalise. Rapidement, il rentre la queue entre ses jambes pour la remonter devant et cacher ses parties intimes. Trop obnubilé par la douleur, il n'a pas pensé au fait qu'on le verrait dans le plus simple appareil.

\- Merci Mère-grand, parvient-il tout de même à saluer avant de hâter le pas vers le château.

Dans le vestibule, Red souffle et grimace à maintes reprises en enfilant son pantalon. Se pencher et se contorsionner lui fait mal. Il jette un bref coup d'oeil dans le miroir et son visage se décompose. Le coup de sabot qu'il a pris au visage lui a fait un bel oeil au beurre noir. Sa paupière est gonflée et _joliment_ teintée d'un dégradé de violet. Quand il décolle sa main de son côté, elle laisse apparaître un gros hématome, bien foncé. Red tente de tâter ses côtes pour déceler une fracture, mais un simple effleurement le fait grincer, alors il s'abstient. Ca guérira tout seul.

Le loup ne se sent pas de mettre son t-shirt et se contente de passer les bras dans son chaperon. Il ne prend même pas la peine de le fermer et sort du vestibule. Pieds nus, débraillé, Red cherche Kay. Sa réunion devrait être terminée maintenant. Il a besoin d'aller pester contre Sven de vive voix. Et le faire seul devant un miroir ne lui suffit pas. Quand Red colle l'oreille à la porte de la salle de réunion, il est soulagé d'entendre les nobles adressées leurs salutations à leur souverain. Juste dans les temps. Quel parfaite synchronisation !

Dès qu'il est sûr qu'il n'y a plus aucun bruit, Red pousse doucement la porte, et s'approche de Kay. Le jeune Roi est attablé et est bien occupé à trier et ranger divers documents. Ses sourcils froncés indiquent bien à Red que tout ne s'est pas passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Il lui posera la question après, quand Sven en aura pris pour son matricule !

Red a dû faire du bruit, parce que Kay tourne la tête dans sa direction tout d'un coup. Le visage du Roi s'affaisse alors. Ses yeux écarquillés et sa mâchoire branlante sont sans équivoque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? interroge le blond.

Ce qu'IL a fait ? Aussitôt Red raconte sa mésaventure. Il a commencé à mimer les gestes mais ses douleurs l'en ont vite dissuadé. Par moment, le loup décèle un sourire en coin chez Kay, et parfois, sa lèvre frémit.

\- Te fiche pas de moi ! grogne Red, exaspéré. J'ai été humilié ! Faut en faire du pâté de ce.. de ce... Rah !

Loin de se fiche du loup, Kay s'approche de lui et referme ses bras autour de son dos, sans trop serrer. Red claque la langue quand un soubresaut secoue le buste du mage, mais il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il est persuadé qu'avec le recul, lui aussi pourra en rire. Mais pour l'heure, il est juste énervé. Énervé et blessé dans son amour-propre et son orgueil. Le Grand Méchant Loup, défait par un renne... non mais n'importe quoi !

\- Tu préfère "c'est bien fait" ou "je te l'avais bien dit" ? ponctue Kay.

Red voudrait le frapper mais il n'en a pas vraiment la force, alors il se contente de cogner son torse du poing et d'assener :

\- La ferme ! Ou alors occupe ta bouche autrement, c'est pas mal aussi...


	3. La Découverte du Jour /!\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a été entièrement réalisé par PrimroseKedaltekh bien que les réactions de Red soient de moi.

Depuis qu'ils sont à Arendelle, Kay ne croit pas avoir été plus heureux. Avoir Red à ses côtés l'a beaucoup adoucit en privé et il sait qu'il peut se reposer sur lui en cas de besoin, lui exposer ses doutes et ses angoisses. Et le plus jeune en fait de même, il y a une véritable alchimie entre eux. La chaleur d'aimer et d'être aimé ne le quitte plus depuis qu'il a dit à son loup.

L'albinos n'est pas en reste et dès qu'ils en ont l'occasion, en profitent pour être ensembles et le roi fait en sorte de lui faire faire de nouvelles découvertes, quelles qu'elles soient. Aujourd'hui cela lui tient un peu plus à coeur que les autres fois, parce que c'est quelque chose que lui-même apprécie tout particulièrement.

Le mage fait en sorte de ne pas réveiller Red en s'extirpant des couvertures et des membres qui l'enlacent, ce qui est un exploit en soit. Il doit faire vite, parce que son loup semble savoir quand il quitte le lit trop longtemps et ne se réveille que peu de temps après. Alors le roi se contente d'enfiler une robe de chambre et après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, accélère le pas pour aller en cuisine. Habituellement, il y en a toujours un peu dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, mais son stock s'est épuisé.

Lorsque le souverain arrive dans la pièce déjà chaude de la chaleur des fours et pleine d'odeurs alléchantes, le personnel n'est pas étonné de le voir. Certains le regardent discrètement de travers à cause de son accoutrement car il ne se présente jamais autrement que tiré à quatre épingles mais les anciennes cuisinières remettent leurs commis rapidement dans le droit chemin et le branle bas de combat continue. C'est une danse folle qui à lieu là-dedans, un ballet qui ne semble jamais vouloir s'arrêter mais Kay n'y prête plus attention, attiré par la réserve qui conserve les aliments au frais dans la glace.

Là, il en tire ce qu'il veut récupérer depuis un moment et repart avec son bien aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. De retour dans leur chambre, le mage se défait rapidement de ses vêtements après avoir posé son bien sur la table de son côté du lit et retourne sous la couette. Sans hésiter il se colle au corps tout aussi nu que le sien et Red passe aussitôt sa jambe par dessus les siennes, ce qui lui permet de se glisser entre celles de son loup. La tête aux oreilles lupines se loge dans son cou et même s'il dort encore, Kay sait qu'il le respire là où son odeur se fait la plus forte.  
Dans l'idée de le réveiller en douceur, le roi caresse du bout des doigts la cuisse qui le maintient contre le corps chaud de son amant. Il remonte doucement et n'hésite pas à la passer sur les fesses d'albâtre pour ensuite se loger au creux des reins qui se creusent instinctivement et poussent vers lui. Cependant il ne s'attarde pas, ils auront bien le temps de s'aimer un peu plus tard, alors la main fraîche remonte dans le dos et puis les doigts courent sur son épaule, sa clavicule et son cou qui se tend quand Red lui laisse plus d'espace pour le cajoler. De l'autre main, il redresse un peu le menton de son loup et l'embrasse doucement à plusieurs reprises, ajoutant parfois quelques coups de langues amoureux. Ca lui plait à Kay, de pouvoir lécher ou mordre la peau de Red comme il en a envie, s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce comportement le ferait probablement passer pour un animal. Mais ils savent tous les deux que ces marques sont un signe de leur affection, de leur appartenance l'un à l'autre et un avertissement aussi, pour ceux qui poseraient un regard un peu plus appuyé que la normale sur eux. Ils s'appartiennent pleinement et ne partagent pas.

Le loup tiré du sommeil fini par lui rendre ses baisers, un peu en pilote automatique s'il en juge par le grognement qui monte dans sa gorge et qui se mue presque en ronronnement de satisfaction. Cela le fait sourire dans l'embrassade, Kay adore le câliner et Red se roule toujours avec dévotion dans ses attentions. Leur étreinte se fait un peu plus chaude, un peu plus empressée et le roi est tenté d'envoyer valser la découverte du jour à une autre fois, mais ce serait bien dommage... alors, un peu a contre coeur et à la contrariété de son amour s'il en croit le râle mécontent, ses mains se font plus sages et il rompt le baiser.

-Bonjour louloup, souffle amoureusement le mage en déposant un baiser sur le nez du dit louloup.  
-Humpf... répond ce dernier tout contre lui. Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? On était bien parti là...

Un petit rire secoue le souverain et il mordille la lèvre inférieure déjà rougie pour se faire pardonner. Puis étend son bras derrière lui pour attraper l'un des deux exemplaire de ce qu'il a récupéré pour le montrer devant le visage de son loup.

-Découverte du jour mon coeur, du chocolat.

Une moue prends aussitôt place sur le visage du loup. Quoi ? Kay les empêche de faire l'amour pour du chocolat, sérieusement ? Ses oreilles se couchent sur son crâne et il renifle la tablette que Kay s'est empressé d'ouvrir.

-T'es au courant que c'est du poison pour les animaux n'est-ce pas ?, demande Red. Non parce que si tu veux te débarrasser moi il y a d'autres moyens...  
-Evidement que je ne veux pas te faire du mal louloup, répond Kay en venant lui lécher le bout du nez, marque de soumission chez les lupins de ce qu'il a comprit. Mais tu n'est pas un simple animal, donc je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait pas te blesser. Tu veux bien goûter au moins un carré ?

Leurs regards se croisent quand Red lève les yeux vers lui, il hésite et le roi le voit bien. Il est sur le point de lui dire que ce n'est pas la peine quand l'autre répond, un sourire coquin aux lèvres :

-Je veux bien seulement si c'est toi qui me le donne.

Décidément, c'est qu'il ne perd pas le nord son loup ! Kay ne cache pas son sourire et se promet de le féliciter comme il se doit après ça. Il détache un carré et repose la tablette où elle était avant de le mettre à moitié dans sa bouche. L'autre partie dépasse d'entre ses lèvres et l'albinos ne se fait pas prier pour la croquer et initier un nouveau baiser. Leurs langues se rejoignent et le goût de celui qu'il aime mêlé au chocolat noir manque de faire devenir fou le souverain de l'Hiver. C'est la meilleure chose au monde.

Toutefois il semble au blond que leur éteinte perds rapidement de sa force, même la jambe qui l'enserre toujours se relâche et quand il croise le regard rubis qui ne comprends pas non plus ce qui se passe, Kay rompt le baiser et prends son visage en coupe.  
-Me dit pas que c'est le chocolat ?, demande-t-il à deux doigts de paniquer.  
-Si, je crois que si, Chaton ! Tu m'as tout cassé, là !, murmure Red comme s'il allait s'endormir, mais l'éclat dans ses yeux fait clairement comprendre au mage qu'il ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive.  
-Comment tu te sens ? Je suis vraiment désolée amour.

Kay fait de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir trop peur, parce que celle qui naît dans les yeux de son loup est bien assez. Il le serre un peu plus contre lui alors que l'autre répond, la voix pâteuse :

-Engourdi... je, rien ne répond plus, ou presque.

Le roi les sent maintenant, les doigts de Red qui sont contre son dos et dont les griffes le lacèreraient probablement sous la panique qui doit l'étreindre en ce moment. Il s'en veut énormément, mais comment penser qu'un simple carré pourrait lui faire ça ? Finalement il aurait dû balancer sa découverte aux orties et laisser Red prendre les commandes quand il était encore temps.  
Se sachant terrible pour rassurer les autres, il se rapproche un peu plus, se colle tout contre celui qui fait battre son coeur, comme si une fusion entre leurs êtres était possible et le cajole doucement, avec tendresse, comme s'il allait se briser. De temps en temps, il lui demande s'il récupère ses sensations, au final il ne se passe pas beaucoup de temps, à peine dix minutes. Les dix minutes les plus angoissantes de leur vie surement, avant celles qui se présenteront dans le futur.

Quand Red retrouve toutes ses capacités il roule pour l'épingler sur le matelas en un coup de hanche ce qui est loin de déranger Kay. Il aime sentir le poid du loup sur lui, encore plus maintenant, quand ses jambes sont capables de le capturer dans un étau dont il ne souhaite pas s'échapper. Ce dernier se penche sur sa clavicule et après avoir respiré profondément, le mord. La piqûre est vive et il sursaute un peu, mais cela fait naître une chaleur toute particulière au creux de ses reins.

Le mage entoure la taille du loup pour le serrer contre lui alors qu'il lui dit, taquin même si un éclat de crainte persiste encore.

-J'espère que tu saura te faire pardonner, majesté de m'avoir arrêté dans mon élan pour m'anesthésier.

La culpabilité compresse encore le coeur de Kay, mais la perspective de se faire pardonner l'efface un peu. Alors il se redresse en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et tend le cou pour embrasser le torse à sa porté, sans pouvoir résister à caresser de la langue, une pointe de chair qui se couvre de frissons. Mais taquin, il ne s'y attarde pas et souffle dessus alors qu'il fait semblant de réfléchir :

-Je me demande bien comment je vais y parvenir... As-tu une idée ?

Un sourire de fauve se peint sur la bouche aimée et Red fond sur lui, ravissant ses lèvres dans un nouveau baiser et les faisant se frotter l'un contre l'autre. Bientôt quelques gémissements rauque envahissent la pièce. Kay ne sait pas comment fait le loup, mais chaque touché, quel qu'il soit manque de le faire venir. C'est comme s'il était partout à la fois, certains gestes sont appuyés, d'autres l'effleurent à peine et quand un point sensible est atteint, c'est tout son corps qui se tend à la recherche de celui de Red.  
Le roi l'avait déjà remarqué, mais c'est d'autant plus flagrant quand l'albinos le possède enfin : c'est comme s'ils avaient étés créées pour être ensemble, chaque parcelle de l'un épouse l'autre et ils ne sont plus que la même entité.  
Un souffle tremblant lui échappe, se bloque un peu dans sa gorge quand le loup touche ce point en lui qui le fait atteindre les étoiles plus vite que n'importe quoi d'autre. Le feu qui l'embrase est incandescent, pour autant, il ne fond pas, pas encore, pas tant qu'il saura que Red ne sera pas proche lui aussi.  
Les émotions qui tourbillonnent dans sa poitrine lui donnent presque envie de pleurer mais il se retient, cela ferait sûrement peur au plus jeune et Kay ne saurait pas trop comment expliquer que ce n'est pas parce qu'il à mal mais parce que c'est trop bon.  
Leurs regard s'accrochent, ne se lâchent plus. Vermeille et glacier. Ils savent, le sentent tous les deux, l'extase, la courte mort est imminente et ils l'attendent. Les mouvements se font brusques, désespérés et lorsqu'ils s'accrochent l'un à l'autre il ne leur suffit de rien pour que l'explosion se produise.

Pendant un instant, c'est le blanc total, la fusion complète de leurs corps et puis doucement, la gravité qui se fait ressentir de nouveau et les entraîne doucement de nouveau sur Terre, dans leur lit aux draps froissés. Mais ils ne se lâchent toujours pas, ne le peuvent simplement pas quand la plénitude de ne faire qu'un est encore si fraîche dans leur esprit.  
Lorsqu'ils se dessoudent peu de temps après, il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour se mêler à nouveau à l'autre. Qu'ils soient poisseux de fluides divers n'est vraiment que le cadet de leurs soucis.

Le feu à fini de brûler, ne reste plus que des braises rougeoyantes auxquelles il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour prendre de l'ampleur, mais pas tout de suite. Les gestes sont encore lourds, mais Kay ne peut s'empêcher de caresser la joue de Red, d'embrasser ses lèvres avec paresse avant de murmurer, parce qu'il ne le lui a pas encore dit aujourd'hui :

-Je t'aime Red.

Ce dernier sourit, embrasse quelques fois de plus sa bouche de baisers papillons avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre ses lèvres. Puis l'albinos glisse son visage contre lui, contre sa clavicule qu'il aime tant mordiller et ferme les yeux et demande :

-Encore, s'il te plait ~♥

Et Kay répète, encore et encore, autant de fois que Red le lui demandera. Parce que s'il n'arrive pas encore à le lui dire, le mage peut bien le faire pour deux.


	4. La Famille s'agrandit

Cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que Red est arrivé à Arendelle. S'il a passé les premiers jours enfermé dans le château en compagnie de Kay, il s'est avéré que le grand air a fini par lui manquer. Il est donc parti en exploration des terres qui composent le royaume de son amant.

Au début, les villageois le regardaient d'un mauvais œil, comme s'il était une créature diabolique, monstrueuse. Il avait entendu quelques murmures d'imprudents qui oubliaient qu'un loup a une bonne ouïe. Ou qui s'en foutaient complètement d'être entendus. Parmis ces murmures, un mot percuta entre ses côtes. Un mot qu'il avait déjà entendu à maintes reprises chez lui, qu'il avait même fini par utiliser lui-même, convaincu que c'était peut-être la vérité. Qu'il l'était vraiment.

La Bête.

Red avait fait mine de ne rien entendre, il ne courbait pas le dos, il réprimait cet automatisme de diriger ses oreilles dans la direction de ce qu'il écoutait. Quand il sortait, parfois, il laissait tomber ses oreilles sur les côtés, bien camouflées par sa capuche et il dissimulait sa queue comme il le pouvait, mais les villageois le reconnaissaient quand même. Le monstre que le Roi avait ramené d'un de ses voyages. Voilà ce qu'il était. Red n'en a rien dit à Kay. Il ne veut pas qu'il se sente blessé par les propos de son peuple qu'il chérit tant.

Et puis un jour, ça s'est arrêté. Les manants le regardaient toujours étrangement, mais ils se taisaient, comme si les mots avaient été interdit. Pourtant, Red ne voyait personne d'autre que la famille royale avoir de l'autorité sur tous et il était certain qu'aucun des deux frères aient eu vent de ses histoires.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Red se cachait un peu moins lorsqu'il sortait. Il lui arrivait même de traverser les champs et les terrains des paysans en étant transformé en loup. C'était amusant, au début, de les voir paniquer quand Red longeait les troupeaux de bétails. Ils se sont habitués à sa présence, maintenant et Red a vraiment l'impression de faire partie du décor.

Depuis peu, le loup pousse ses explorations plus loin dans la forêt. Tout est enneigé et le paysage est splendide. En plus, la traque de proies est amusante dans la neige. Red doit beaucoup se guider à l'ouïe et c'est une certaine forme d'entraînement pour lui.   
Bon... il s'est fait jeter par un renne récalcitrant il y a quelques jours, mais ce n'est qu'un mauvais épisode. Il était pas très en forme ce jour-là, il avait pas déjeuné et il soupçonne qu'un rhume commençait à lui prendre la gorge. Et puis ce renne était sacrément hors du commun. Entraîné pour les combats, à n'en pas douter. Red a vite compris qu'il s'était frotté au fameux Sven. Savoir ça l'a encore plus encouragé à lui donner la chasse à nouveau. Il veut asseoir sa dominance sur lui. Il est le Grand Méchant Loup, quoiqu'on en dise, il se doit d'accepter cette part de lui, et il ne tolère aucune résistance.

Lors de ses multiples traques au renne qui se sont avérées infructueuses, Red est tombé sur la fameuse meute de loups qu'avait abordé Kay. Le jeune homme les avait maté et Red s'était donc dit qu'ils ne devaient pas être si terribles pour s'être fait dominés par un humain, même doué de magie. Il avait ravalé ses réflexions en réalisant que lui-même avait été apprivoisé par le-dit humain.

Red pensait qu'il suffirait d'un regard pour que les loups sauvages comprennent que lui, qui était plus grand et plus fort qu'eux tous, leur était supérieur. Il s'était trompé. N'est pas alpha qui veut. Les loups avaient bien vu que Red n'avait pas la prestance d'un leader. Pourtant quelque chose les empêchait de l'attaquer.

Le loup albinos a dû se présenter à eux à de multiples reprises, insistant, encore et encore, grognant, gonflant le poil, la queue et les oreilles hautes pour montrer qui était le plus fort. Il lui a fallu du temps, mais enfin, Red a su s'imposer dans la meute. Oh, il n'a pas eu le rôle de l'alpha. En fait, il s'en fiche un peu, surtout que ça l'obligerait à rester en permanence avec la meute. Ce qu'il ne veut pas. Disons juste qu'il arrive à imposer certaines de ses directives, notamment concernant la chasse au renne...

Étrangement, les loups de la meute ont refusés de le suivre une seconde fois quand ils se sont fait botter... Red était quand même satisfait et s'en est vanté auprès de Kay, le soir même. Il l'a griffé à l'encolure le caribou ! Un peu de plus, et il pouvait refermer sa mâchoire sur sa gorge. Mais ses bois sont vachement plus... encombrants que les cornes de Cléo. C'est dérangeant les bois.

Ce matin-là, Red part trottiner dans les bois. Il n'a pas forcément l'intention de se rapprocher de la meute, mais un hurlement attire son attention. C'est un hurlement de détresse de l'Alpha. Red se précipite, craignant le pire et découvre, gisant dans la neige, une femelle sans vie. Le sang qui l'entoure n'est pas dû à une blessure. La pauvre a visiblement eu des difficultés à mettre bas et les petits sont inertes, gelés. L'alpha, le père, ne sait pas quoi faire. Red le devine à sa façon de piétiner sur place sans oser approcher. Le loup-garou ne comprend pas, pourquoi cette femelle est-elle venue mettre bas dans la neige ? Pourquoi est-elle sortie de sa tanière avec son ventre si rond ? Tout autant de questions qui se font balayer par un tout petit couinement. Red tend l'oreille. C'est un grincement, comme un cri de souris. D'un coup de museau, l'albinos fait glisser la mère dans la neige et découvre en dessous, là où la neige a fondu, un louveteau. L'unique rescapé.

Son petit pelage a été nettoyé, ce qui indique qu'il est probablement le premier né. Il est tout noir, noir comme le charbon et ses petit yeux gris, encore aveugles, peinent à s'ouvrir. Red vient coller son museau sur la petite boule de fourrure et la réaction du petit est assez vive. Le pauvre sursaute et couine en cherchant la présence.

Conscient que le petit a besoin de son dernier parent, Red le pousse vers l'Alpha, et se recule d'un pas pour s'asseoir et attendre. Mais l'alpha penche la tête vers le petit, lui aboie dessus pour le chasser et parce que le petit ne sait pas s'enfuir, il lui grogne dessus. Red ressent ce grognement comme un écho en lui. Un écho qui se répercute violemment entre ses côtes, rebondissant à chaque fois sur les parois de son cœur.

Le Grand Méchant Loup ne peut pas rester impassible, c'est plus fort que lui. Alors que l'alpha allait abattre sa mâchoire sur la tête encore vulnérable du louveteau, Red s'interpose et repousse le loup d'un grondement guttural à en faire pâlir un bonhomme de neige. Il est bien plus gros et plus fort que le loup, il sait qu'il pourra le mettre à terre sans difficulté s'il s'acharne.  
L'alpha semble en être conscient également puisqu'il rabat ses oreilles et se recule tout en gardant les crocs à découvert.

Attendant d'être sûr que plus aucune menace ne se tapis dans un talus de neige, Red se tourne à nouveau vers le louveteau. Et merde, il en fait quoi maintenant ? Il ne peut pas le laisser là. Il ne survivra pas plus d'une heure dans ce froid... Le sauver d'une mort rapide pour le laisser agoniser, bravo Red ! C'est brillant ! Alors qu'il approche son museau pour le renifler, le petit noiraud vient s'y agripper et Red doit secouer la tête pour le forcer à le lâcher.

Eh bien... il semblerait que le Grand Méchant Loup n'ait pas beaucoup d'autres choix...  
Précautionneusement, Red ouvre la gueule pour la refermer délicatement sur le petit. Il ne mord pas mais le tient suffisamment pour ne pas le faire tomber. Il doit le donner à Kay. Kay saura quoi faire.

Et voilà, un grand loup blanc qui descend dans la vallée, traverse champs et village, avec un louveteau tout noir dans la gueule. Certains villageois sont restés perplexes et il y a plutôt de quoi... Au début, ils pensaient que le loup rapportait une mouffette au Roi en guise de cadeau. Plutôt glauque. Mais ils ont vite vu que la mouffette bougeait encore et que surtout, ce n'était pas une mouffette.

Red pousse la porte à battants du vestibule de son front et dépose le louveteau dans le tas de couverture. Quand il le relâche et s'éloigne pour reprendre sa forme humaine, le petit pleure et cherche son contact. Red a beau le pousser du museau, il n'y a rien à faire, le petit revient à la charge. L'albinos soupire, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il veut être humain pour expliquer la situation Kay, ramener la boule de poil en étant lui-même plein de poils et incapable de parole est exclu.

Alors, par dépit, Red lèche la frimousse tremblante du noiraud. Le pauvre en tombe à la renverse. Il faut dire que Red est sacrément démesuré à côté du loup noir. Parce que le petit tente de se redresser sur ses petites pattes boudinées, l'albinos s'empresse de lui donner un nouveau coup de langue. Ca a l'air de l'étourdir. Ou peut-être de le calmer, l'apaiser. Peu importe, ça lui permet d'avoir un peu de temps. Quand le petit cesse de couiner et de gesticuler, Red s'éloigne et laisse sa fourrure disparaître pour dévoiler une peau blanche zébrée d'une éraflure rosée sur le flanc droit.

Red fait de son mieux pour étouffer ses râles de douleur pour ne pas inquiéter le noiraud et alors qu'il gît au sol, sur les dalles de pierres froides, la petite boule de poils arrive à tituber jusqu'à lui, pour lui prendre le nez d'assaut.

\- Dégage, boule de poils !

Evidemment, le jeune homme ne jette pas son nouveau compagnon à l'autre bout de la pièce, il glisse ses doigts sur la fourrure douce et se laisse sourire. Il est doux. Tellement innocent et pourtant, il se dirige instinctivement vers lui.

De longues minutes plus tard, Red cherche dans les couloirs. Il cherche où se trouve Kay, en tenant le noiraud contre son torse pour l'empêcher de pleurer. Quand il le trouve, Red s'arrête. Il n'a même pas réfléchi à comment lui demander de l'aider... Alors, dans un réflexe aussi irréfléchi qu'enfantin, l'albinos tend les mains en coupe vers le blond, dans lesquelles est roulé en boule, un tout petit, un mini-Red en négatif.

\- On peut le garder ?

Kay marque un temps d'arrêt, le temps de comprendre ce que veut dire son compagnon. Ses sourcils se froncent devant l'expression quémandeuse de Red et alors que ses yeux se posent sur la petite boule de poils devant lui, sa bouche s'ouvre en un "O" de surprise. Le souverain s'approche par curiosité et penche légèrement la tête sur le côté, pour voir de quoi il s'agit. Le louveteau bouge et sort sur le museau de son ventre quand Kay l'effleure du doigt. Un couinement indique que le petit a bien prit conscience de cette nouvelle présence et Red doit le retenir de ses pouces pour ne pas le laisser rouler et tomber.

\- Alors, on peut ? demande encore Red.

Le regard de Kay ne quitte plus le tout petit loup dans les mains du grand loup. Il n'ose plus le toucher et ses yeux qui ne peuvent rester en place trahissent les milles et une questions que le souverain se pose. Comment se faisait-il que Red ai un bébé loup dans les mains ? Ne devrait-il pas être avec sa mère ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Dans quoi encore s'est impliqué Red ? Est-ce son petit à lui ? Non non, ça c'est pas possible. Il doit avoir froid. Il doit avoir faim.

Sans aucune explication, Kay referme les mains de Red contre le petit pour le garder à l'abri du cocon et le prend par le coude pour l'attirer avec lui. L'albinos tente de demander une explication, mais sans grand succès, le Roi marmonne dans sa barbe comme s'il était déjà bien trop plongé dans des pensées urgentes. Red devine où ils se dirigent quand les odeurs emplissent le couloir.  
Les cuisines. Kay en pousse la porte et lâche Red pour interpeller la première personne qu'il croise. Quand il revient, il tient un récipient sur lequel a été vissé une tétine usée -ne cherchons pas à savoir ce que ça faisait là- et le tend à Red.

Le lupin prend le biberon sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Il ne sait même pas si le petit en voudra. Et puis, pourquoi Kay le fait pas ? Et il a toujours pas répondu. Il peut le garder ? Red suppose que oui, sinon Kay lui aurait dit immédiatement de le jeter dehors. Encore que à la réflexion, Kay n'aurait jamais dit ça. Red fait taire sa petite crise de panique et présente l'objet au petit. La boule de poils le snobe complètement au premier abord puis, après avoir reçu une goutte de lait sur le museau s'empare farouchement de la tétine pour manger comme un glouton.

Soulagé, Red contient sa joie pour ne pas effrayer le petit loup et relève un regard pétillant vers Kay. Il voit bien pourtant que le blond reste à bonne distance et le loup blanc comprend pourquoi. Il craint que son froid soit mauvais pour le noiraud. Il devine pourtant à la façon dont les yeux bleus scrutent le petit qu'il meurt d'envie de le câliner. Red en est persuadé, il peut le garder. Ils peuvent le garder.

Quand le biberon est siphonné, Red le repose et prend le petit monstre par la peau du cou pour le soulever à hauteur de son visage.

\- Qu'on soit bien clair, jeune homme, commence Red alors qu'ils ressortent dans le couloir. Je t'autorise à intégrer ma meute. C'est moi l'alpha.

Red se penche vers Kay et met une main devant sa bouche pour faire barrière entre sa voix et le petit.

\- Ne lui dit pas qu'en fait, ya pas de meute, ici. Enfin, pas de loups, quoi. Sinon il cherchera à faire sa loi s'il se rend compte que moi alpha, c'est du flan.

Puis il lève le petit vers le visage de Kay et précise.

\- Ce mâle-là, il est à moi. Pas touche. Mais t'as le droit de lui faire des papouilles, ajoute-t-il à l'intention de Kay. Va falloir te trouver un coin où dormir. Ce sera plus chaud que ta tanière. Et un nom aussi.

Red s'interrompt quand il voit le sourire tendre qui se dessine sur le visage de Kay. Il ne peut faire autrement que lui répondre en lui rendant ce sourire qui lui rehausse les yeux et vient embrasser la commissure des lèvres de Kay.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui te fait sourire, Chaton, mais tu me donne faim quand tu fais cette tête-là.

Aussitôt, Red porte le petit pour le poser dans sa capuche, dans son dos. Après s'être assuré qu'il est bien calé et qu'il ne risque pas de tomber, le loup glisse ses bras dans le dos de Kay pour passer ses mains sous sa chemise. Il s'approche et se colle au corps de Kay pour éliminer le moindre espace entre eux. Red caresse le nez de sa moitié avec le sien, puis effleure ses lèvres de sa bouche entrouverte avant de les lécher du bout de la langue.

Malheureusement, alors que Red referme sa bouche sur celle de Kay, prêt à le savourer, il se tétanise. Les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé, le loup ne bouge plus. Une grimace de dégoût déforme son visage lorsqu'il remonte les yeux vers Kay.

\- Il m'a pissé dans le dos, ce petit enfoiré !


	5. Pour une Seconde d'Eternité /!\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a été écrit à quatre mains avec PrimroseKedaltekh.
> 
> Attention ! Cet OS contient des passages explicites, bien que tendres, et pourrait heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Vous êtes prévenus.

Dans la chambre, Kay et Red ont installé un petit tas de couvertures pour leur nouveau pensionnaire, afin qu'il ait un endroit chaud pour dormir. Red a pensé un instant l'inviter dans le lit pour le faire dormir contre lui, mais il a vite changé d'avis en réalisant tous les inconvénients.

La première soirée où le petit loup est avec eux, Red et Kay le déposent dans son cocon avant d'aller se coucher. A vrai dire, à peine sous la couette, qu'ils en oublient sa présence. Comme à son habitude, Red vient se blottir dans les bras de Kay. Il y est si bien, comme protégé du monde extérieur par l'étreinte de son amant. C'est naturellement que leurs gestes dévient et que leur baiser se réchauffe, se fait plus aventureux. Mais Red s'interrompt, sans raison et fronce les sourcils.

\- _Ça_ te gêne pas, qu'il soit là ? demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le petit qui s'est emmitouflé dans la couverture.

Kay hausse les épaules et fait une moue adorable pour signifier que "non, ça ne le dérange pas". Mais Red ne s'en satisfait pas. Il cherche à se convaincre lui-même.

 

-Il est trop petit pour comprendre... Et puis de toute façon, les loups sont pas pudiques, ils font ça devant tout le monde...

Les loups ne sont pas pudiques, sauf lui en particulier. Mais la gêne de Red est vite balayée par un Kay plus entreprenant. Le mage s'empare de la bouche du loup et accapare toute son attention. Les mains autour de sa mâchoire, il empêche Red de détourner le regard. Et puis de toute façon, le loup n'en a pas envie. Kay se redresse pour prendre l'ascendant sur Red, le forçant à se coucher sur le dos. Les mains fraîches du Roi des Glaces caressent le torse du loup qui s'échauffe peu à peu.

A l'inverse de Kay, Red ne dort pas nu, il conserve un caleçon prêt du corps. Cependant, le mage a déjà mis la main dessus, alors que Red savourait le goût de sa langue. Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du loup, en sachant ce qui l'attend. Il attrape la lèvre inférieure de Kay entre ses lèvres, parce qu'il sait que ça l'attise. Loin d'en perdre ses moyens, l'aîné passe une main sous les reins de Red pour le soulever un peu et de son autre main, il saisit l'élastique du sous-vêtement pour le tirer brutalement.

La couette est déjà au pied du lit, le dernier vêtement tombe au sol et les yeux de Kay scrutent avec gourmandise le corps albinos qui lui est servi. Par réflexe, Red place ses bras de façon à dissimuler certaines parties. Kay l'a déjà vu sous toutes les coutures et pourtant, il a toujours dans un coin de son esprit, une petite voix qui lui dit qu'il ne devrait pas imposer la vue de son corps à celui qu'il aime.

Quand Kay soupire, Red baisse les paupières et détourne les yeux. Il le savait, il le dégoûte. Il s'en rend enfin compte. Mais Kay lui relève le menton du bout des doigts, tandis que son autre main force Red à se découvrir. Le mage se penche au dessus de lui, près de son visage pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

\- Il n'y a rien qui mérite d'être caché, Louloup, lui dit-il d'une voix profonde.

Sans attendre de réponse, Kay laisse ses lèvres glisser sur le menton de Red. Il l'embrasse, le mordille et suit son chemin, tracé par la gravité. Il suçote sa jugulaire, fait courir ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. Kay se délecte des frissons qu'il provoque en harcelant le torse blême de baisers. Par endroit, il laisse quelques marques violacées et Red ne peut contenir quelques soupirs d'aise. Kay a beau être froid, il est de ces froids qui vous brûlent si vous n'y prenez pas garde. Pourtant, Red ne demande que ça, de se faire consumer par ce feu de glace.

Et il est servi ! Son bas-ventre grouille de milliers d'insectes quand Kay pose les mains sur ses hanches, reculant petit à petit, et embrasse son nombril avant de continuer sa descente vertigineuse. Red frémit quand le menton de Kay vient effleurer le sommet de sa verge. Il entend son sourire quand il ouvre la bouche et prend une grande inspiration d'appréhension.

\- Kay, no-nnh !

Red n'a pas le temps de lui demander de s'abstenir que déjà il est fait prisonnier. La sensation est terrible. Comme si une vague de chaleur explosait dans son entrejambe pour prendre son torse d'assaut. Sa voix se coupe sous l'effet. Dans son réflexe, Red a tendu la main vers Kay pour le faire remonter, mais ses doigts se perdent dans la chevelure blonde en gestes ingérables, presque des soubresauts.

Red ne sait pas si c'est du froid ou du chaud, mais là, tout de suite, Kay a la bouche en feu. Des tremblements le secouent quand la langue de Kay court contre son frein alors que sa bouche masse langoureusement toute sa longueur. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour être totalement durci et la sensation n'en est que plus accrue. Chaque coup de langue, chaque aspiration lui saccade le souffle. Red se fait dévorer et il adore ça. Une des mains de Kay qui lui maintenait la hanche glisse doucement vers ses fesses pour s'emparer d'une demi-lune et la malaxer, la griffer au même rythme que sa bouche ; tandis que l'autre main, plus audacieuse, se faufile entre les jambes du loup pour se refermer sur ses bourses et les remonter de sa paume.

Les doigts de Red se crispent dans les cheveux de Kay, dans un hoquet de surprise. Mais bien vite, il relâche et se détend, acceptant la caresse. Le mage ne se fait pas prier et s'en donne à cœur joie, sentant son amant s'extasier sous ses mains et dans sa bouche. Il sent la tension affluer dans le membre turgescent et sait qu'il en faudra peu pour pousser Red à bout. Il accélère le rythme, accentue la pression de ses lèvres, massant l'objet du désir avec beaucoup d'ardeur. De sa langue, il fait le tour de la couronne, parce que Red frissonne à chaque fois et qu'il a bien comprit que l'effet était démultiplié à cet endroit.

La respiration de Red s'accélère et il perd tout contrôle sur ses sensations, sur ses gestes. Ses muscles se contractent d'un coup alors qu'un éclair fugace lui foudroie tout le bassin et l'irradie tout entier. Sa voix reste coincée dans sa gorge mais un grincement s'en extirpe sans mal. Tout se fige, bloqué au paroxysme du plaisir, comme s'il mourrait le temps de quelques secondes. Et puis l'extase redescend petit à petit, le libérant de cette tétanie soudaine. Red laisse sa tête s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller, les sens encore assourdis et il sourit doucement quand le visage de Kay se présente devant ses yeux. Le blond vient l'embrasser, lui lécher la lèvre inférieure pour s'inviter dans sa bouche. Alors que leurs langues se rencontrent et se caressent, Red tique. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'est pas dérangeant, mais c'est inhabituel. Quand Kay se redresse et rompt le baiser, Red remarque de sa voix éraillée :

\- Kay... t'as un goût.

\- Hum hum, ton goût à toi, Louloup. Tu ne te trouve pas délicieux ? lui répond Kay, un sourire aux lèvres.

Red fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils. Son goût à lui ? Et puis il saisit. L'orgasme était si intense que pendant un instant, c'était comme s'il n'était plus conscient de ce qui se passait. Kay l'avait en bouche et il l'a gardé. Il n'a rien rejeté de lui. Rien du tout. Red lève la main vers le visage de l'aîné et caresse ses lèvres de son pouce. Elles sont douces, ses lèvres. Il a envie de les embrasser, encore, toujours.

\- Il faudra que je te goûte aussi alors... constate-t-il à voix haute.

\- Quand tu veux amour, ronronne Kay.

Pendant un instant, Kay pourrait penser qu'il a cassé Red. Ses yeux écarquillés, la lueur craintive dans son regard. Pourtant, Red s'est proposé de lui-même. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui fait peur. C'est autre chose, qu'il a réalisé et qui lui brûle les entrailles.

\- Kay, je...

\- Oui ?

\- Je t... Je te... bafouille le loup.

Ça a tellement de mal à sortir. Pourtant il le pense si fort, son corps et son cœur tout entier le hurle, mais sa bouche refuse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Il veut pourtant, le lui dire, c'est pas compliqué, trois petits mots. Trois petits mots de rien du tout mais qui ont tellement de signification que c'est comme si on laissait un gouffre sans fond s'ouvrir sous nos pieds sans avoir la certitude d'être rattrapé par une main tendue. Pourtant Red sait que la main est déjà là, il le sait. Mais malgré cela, habitué à vivre dans la crainte, cette dernière lui colle à la peau sans qu'il ne puisse entièrement s'en défaire.

Kay doit se rendre compte de la tempête qui sévit sous la peau du loup, cette tempête qui le ronge d'être incapable de lui montrer ses sentiments, de les formuler.

\- Je t'aime, Red, lui souffle Kay.

Et soudain, la tempête se calme. Kay sait. Il sait que c'est réciproque, il sait comme ça lui est difficile de prononcer ces mots. Et il lui vient en aide parce qu'il refuse que le dire soit une corvée ou un supplice. Il veut que si Red le lui dise, ce soit naturellement, sans se forcer, parce qu'il l'aimera trop fort pour taire les mots. Red dépose sur ces deux glaciers ardents un regard qui veut dire "Si tu savais, Kay, comme je t'aime", mais comme sa bouche ne peut le formuler, il vient goûter aux lèvres de son aimé et murmure tout contre lui :

\- Encore, s'il te plaît.

Le sourire de Kay s'élargit sous l'empreinte du baiser et au lieu de répondre, il fond sur la bouche de Red et en prend possession. Il ne lui laisse pas l'occasion d'en placer une et vient s'appuyer de son poids sur le corps du loup. Poussant à l'arrière de ses cuisses avec ses genoux, Kay force Red à relever les jambes pour se faire une place confortable. Ses mains s'approprient amoureusement le torse et le dos du lupin et ses doigts glissent doucement le long de la cicatrice qui lui barre le flanc. Celle-là même qu'il avait soigné dans la forêt il y a de cela une éternité déjà.

Red se cambre sous les caresses hasardeuses de Kay et il sent bien à cet instant, la force du désir qui anime son amant. Il en a la sensation chaude contre lui, juste sur son aine. Mais ce n'est pas là qu'il le veut. Alors pendant que Kay ne lui maintient pas les poignets, Red porte sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de son amour et ose faire courir ses doigts dessus. Le mage de glace cesse les embrassades et redresse le visage, l'interrogeant du regard. Quand le loup dirige la flèche vers son antre, il estime que les mots sont superflus.

Kay s'appuie contre lui, doucement, comme s'il voulait lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, et constatant que Red est plus que prêt à l'accueillir, il s'avance doucement pour le faire sien. Le loup retient des hoquets. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il le feront, la sensation sera toujours aussi étrangement délectable que la première fois. Red a le feu aux reins et sentir Kay en lui ne fait rien pour éteindre l'incendie.

Kay ne quitte jamais Red du regard, à l'affût de la moindre de ses expressions. La respiration du plus jeune est hachée, erratique si bien qu'on pourrait penser qu'il respire seulement quand il y pense. Au bout de sa course, la lente et délicate première avancée, Kay donne un coup de bassin plus brusque pour bien faire comprendre qu'il est dans la place. Un couinement échappe au loup et les deux garçons ouvrent de grands yeux quand un second couinement répond à Red en écho.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte que c'est le petit, endormi dans ses couvertures qui jappe par réflexe au son de l'albinos. Aussitôt, Red se plaque une main sur la bouche. Là, c'est extrêmement gênant.

Mais, Kay qui adore l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi lorsqu'il le possède avec ferveur, fait jouer son corps afin de le faire couiner comme il le veut. D'un geste autoritaire, il empêche Red de garder la main complètement collée à sa bouche.

Les sourcils en circonflexes, le regard voilé de désir, la bouche entrouverte, mais le revers de la main dessus pour taire ses couinements et les joues rosies, Red parvient à articuler avec le sourire :

\- Quel coup de bassin assassin, Chaton !

C'en est trop pour Kay et il ne peut plus se retenir. Si Red le flatte, il ne va pas se gêner pour lui montrer à quel point son bassin peut faire des merveilles.

\- Ah oui ? T'en veux encore, dis ?

Red se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête, parce que s'il parle, le trémolo trahira trop le plaisir qu'il ressent au contact de son Roi. Mais Kay se transforme en vrai sadique au lit. Quand c'est lui qui prend le contrôle de la situation, il aime mettre Red dans tous ses états. Alors il fait des longs et lents mouvements, pour le torturer encore :

\- Allez, dis-le, mon loup. Tu sais comme j'aime t'entendre.

D'une main, Red tente d'agripper la hanche de Kay pour le forcer à accélérer le rythme. Cette lenteur et cette amplitude sont une véritable torture, mais les spasmes et les frissons que provoque Kay à chaque passage lui retire toute sa force. Red ne parvient même pas à resserrer ses doigts sur lui.

\- S... s'il te... plaît... Kayyyyy ! articule difficilement Red d'une voix tremblante. Plus v... vite.... fort.

Le tremblement dans la voix de l'albinos envoie directement un pic de plaisir dans les reins de Kay. Sans hésiter, il mord la peau à sa portée et aspire pour laisser une nouvelle marque violacée, après quoi ses va-et-vient se font plus rudes et rapides, comme il le lui a demandé. Car si le souverain aime par dessus tout faire supplier Red, ce qu'il préfère c'est accéder à tous ses désirs. Mais parce qu'il adore entendre la voix de son amant qui se brise sous ses assauts, il souffle, la voix rauque :

\- Comme ça ? C'est bon ? Tu m'excites tellement avec cette voix-là...

Red s'efforce de hocher la tête en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller, mais il ne peut pas répondre. S'il parle, il ne pourra pas finir son mot autrement que dans une supplique sonore. Sa voix ne le lui permet pas. A chaque fois que Kay est de toute sa longueur en Red, il lui offre ce meurtrier petit coup de reins, qui lui fait serrer les dents pour retenir un hoquet de bien être. Le loup se cache le visage de son bras pour dissimuler ses rougeurs. Il se sent gêné de se montrer aussi réceptif aux caresses de Kay. Il a presque honte d'être si sensible.

Et parce que décidément le Roi peut se montrer un véritable tyran dans un lit, il fait se redresser Red, de façon à ce qu'ils soient torse contre torse, un bras en travers de son dos pour le garder plaqué tout contre lui. De son autre main, il caresse le corps gémissant de quelques mouvements cajoleurs avant de faire courir ses doigts sur la peau frémissante et de les glisser dans la bouche aux dents plus pointues que la moyenne. Enfin pour être certain de l'entendre gémir comme il le souhaite, il mordille son cou et remonte en y laissant une pluie de baiser, jusqu'à atteindre une oreille poilue. Kay a bien retenu l'effet que cela lui fait, alors sans hésiter plus longtemps, il taquine le bord de l'appendice lupin de la pointe de sa langue jusqu'à arriver aux boucles d'oreilles. Puis il excite la partie percée de ses dents avant de murmurer, enjôleur :

\- Allez amour, crie pour moi. ♥

Red ne peut lutter contre la main de Kay qui le force à garder la bouche ouverte. S'il serre les dents, il lui fera mal et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Le loup se cambre pour accentuer le contact, sentir le torse de Kay qui se soulève sous sa respiration. Celle de Red est erratique, désordonnée, complètement enraillée. Kay sait comment s'y prendre avec lui et il sait comment lui embraser les reins. Red passe ses bras autour des épaules de Kay et emmêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds. La bouche de Kay sur ses oreilles lui procure des frissons jusque dans le bas du dos et ses dents qui insistent sur les bagues accentuent le contact de l'argent sur sa peau. L'argent empêche la cicatrisation en plus de faire l'effet d'un métal chauffé à blanc en permanence. D'aucun pourrait penser que mordiller les bagues d'oreilles serait de la torture, mais Red a toujours vécu dans la souffrance, si bien que lorsqu'elle est correctement dosée, elle est intimement lié au plaisir. Et Kay, lui, a vite trouvé le bon dosage. C'est cette douleur si ambiguë qui devient délice, sous ses lèvres.

Red râle en donnant un coup de nez dans la mâchoire de Kay pour l'attirer vers lui. Quand il revient, Red pose son front moite contre celui de son amour et pousse le doigt de sa bouche d'un coup de langue pour venir taire un gémissement dans la bouche de Kay.  
Mais dans cette position, redressé ainsi, c'est encore pire. Red ne peut se contenir et un râle appuyé sort de sa gorge. Son souffle brûlant s'écrase sur les lèvres de Kay. Le loup peine à garder les yeux ouverts, tant il a le réflexe de les fermer pour savourer davantage.

\- C'est trop... c'trop bon quand tu fais ça, parvient-il à dire, haletant.

Sur quoi, Kay appuie à nouveau le même mouvement, sur le même angle et insiste. Red ne se tient plus. Il a beau serrer les dents comme pour retarder l'inévitable, mais sa voix se trace tout de même un chemin. La bride est lâchée et Red ne retient plus ses gémissements plaintifs à chaque nouvelle caresse. C'en est trop. Après tout, Kay le met dans un état dont lui seul est témoin. Red s'offre entièrement à son Chaton et baisse toutes les barrières. Kay peut bien lui faire tout ce qu'il veut, Red sait qu'il en mourra de toute façon. Qu'il en mourra de plaisir.

\- Kay... Kay, répète-t-il à peine audible, tant qu'on dirait des geignements.

\- Oui, Red ?

Red plonge son regard vermeille dans les prunelles pas si gelées de Kay, et le scrute intensément avant de sourire, gourmand.

\- Encore ! T'arrête jamais de me faire ça, d'accord ?

\- Tes désirs sont des ordres, amour.

Sur quoi, Red accompagne langoureusement le mouvement de bassin de Kay. Il n'est pas avare sur les frottements et Red n'en est que plus échauffé. Kay a beau être frais, cette froideur qui s'est invitée en lui, lui fait la sensation d'une brûlure. D'une délicieuse brûlure qui se répand, se diffuse et enflamme tout son bas ventre, le forçant à supplier pour avoir plus.  
A moins que Kay soit vraiment devenu brûlant.

Red ne cherche plus à taire ses geignements qui se transforment en hoquets quand Kay feinte et donne un coup plus fort qu'un autre. Les doigts de Red se referment dans la tignasse du blond. Ses muscles tressautent, des élancements de plaisir le conduisent peu à peu vers la folie.

  
Red n'a pas du tout l'habitude de ce type de contact, c'est encore nouveau pour lui et sa sensibilité en est accrue, il le sait. Il ne veut cependant en aucun cas écourter le plaisir. Alors pour se faire redescendre un peu, il referme ses jambes dans le dos de Kay et croise ses chevilles. Il serre aussi fort qu'il le peut pour bloquer les mouvements de son Chaton.

Et quand enfin, il ne bouge plus, Red se penche sur sa clavicule pour y déposer ses lèvres. Il ne mordille pas, mais effleure la peau de Kay, l'embrasse par endroit, fait accrocher sa bouche humide ailleurs et remonte peu à peu le long de la gorge blanche pour venir pincer la peau de la mâchoire entre ses dents et la suçoter.

Un geignement de la part de Kay le rend complètement fou. Fou d'amour pour lui, encore et toujours plus. N'y a-t-il donc aucune limite à ce que Red ressent pour cet homme ?

Jugeant certainement ils ont attendus assez longtemps, le Roi, mord amoureusement la peau de son cou, assez pour le faire se tendre un peu plus. Sans plus vouloir s'arrêter, les amples mouvements de hanche reprennent ; d'abord par petits à coups puis de plus en plus langoureusement. Le mage ne semble plus pouvoir se contenir et renverse le loup sur le dos pour le posséder un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite encore.   
Et puis la sensation que son loup à voulu retarder embrase à nouveau leurs reins, le basculement de leurs corps devient anarchique, primaire et les cris qu'ils ne retiennent plus sont presque animals. Leurs halètements emplissent la pièce et se mêlent ensemble, s'imbriquent parfaitement, comme s'ils ne faisaient réellement plus qu'un. Rien ne compte plus à cet instant que l'extase qui grimpe en flèche, les emporte toujours plus haut avant que le point de non retour ne soit atteint. D'un coup, le temps s'arrête, tout est figé, contracté, les souffles se coupent.

Quand la petite mort les emporte, tous leurs membres se crispent et ils s'accrochent à l'autre de manière désespérée, incontrôlée mais rien n'est meilleur que cette impression de le faire plus qu'un le temps d'une seconde d'éternité.

 

[<Croquis de la scène>](https://image.noelshack.com/fichiers/2018/14/5/1522997760-kay-x-red.png)


	6. Nouvelle Découverte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Texte écrit à deux mains avec PrimroseKedaltekh.

Après le semi désastre du chocolat, Kay à calmé ses ardeurs concernant les expériences culinaires comme découverte à son loup. D'ailleurs pendant une semaine entière, il ne lui a pas montré quoique ce soit de nouveau trop pris par la paperasse royale, pour autant le roi n'a pas mis son cerveau en pause.   
Depuis quelques jours, Red est fébrile, ce rituel qu'il a instauré dans sa vie faite de nouveautés semble être devenue une habitude et il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne lui manque pas également.   
A chaque fois, il guette les réactions du jeune homme comme un enfant qui ouvrirait ses cadeau à Noël. Souvent, Red à ce réflexe de pointer son nez en avant en couchant ses oreilles en arrière sous la curiosité. Et puis quand il sent que c'est sans danger, les appendices se relèvent droits vers le ciel et la queue dans son dos remue dans tous les sens, un sourire sur ses lèvres que Kay ne manque pas d'embrasser.

Aujourd'hui il a choisi de lui montrer quelque chose qui lui tient particulièrement à cœur et appréhende beaucoup. C'est la raison pour laquelle il a tant tardé avant de porter son choix sur _cela_ en particulier... Il secoue brutalement la tête de gauche à droite en chassant les scénarios tout sauf positifs qui se logent dans son cerveau et lui montrent des scènes dont il pourrait cauchemarder. _Enfin Kay_ , s'admoneste intérieurement le souverain. _N'en fait pas tout un plat, tu sais très bien que ça ne se passera pas comme ça._

Un lourd soupire lui échappe et Axel qui travaille à ses côtés relève la tête pour le regarder avec insistance. Après quoi il pose ses propres parchemins sur le bureau avant de retirer ceux qu'il a dans les mains. 

\- Tu n'es pas à ce que tu fait, lui dit son cadet sans une once de reproche dans la voix. Laisse donc cela, je peux m'en occuper. 

-Enfin Axel, je ne peux pas abandonner mon travail comme ça, il y a ce traité que je dois lire absolument et- 

-Ne discute pas, grand frère. Quelque chose te tracasse et sans vouloir te contrarier, tu n'es pas très efficace avec cet état d'esprit. Le traité n'aura pas bougé d'ici demain. 

Vaincu par les arguments, le souverain abdique mais c'est bien parce qu'ils sont seuls tous les deux. S'il y avait eu la moindre autre présence, Kay n'aurait certainement pas accepté le compromis que lui offre le roux. Décidément... c'est qu'il s'est beaucoup trop adoucit, est-ce que cela a un impact sur sa régence ? Le roi n'a pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que le plus jeune le tire hors de son fauteuil et le pousse vers la porte en lui disant qu'il réfléchit beaucoup trop. 

-Allez, va rejoindre Red maintenant ! 

La porte claque sous son nez et le mage en reste coi. Est-ce qu'Axel, son petit frère, vient de le congédier ? Estomaqué le roi se détourne et erre un moment dans les couloirs sans véritablement faire attention à ce qui se passe autour, c'est à peine s'il entend les domestiques lui adresser leurs salutations. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il pénètre dans le jardin qu'à aménagé Scarlet après la tentative de Kristoff et de son cadet de le faire pousser. L'endroit est chatoyant de couleurs plus variées les unes que les autres et l'embrun qui l'entoure est entêtant. Il sait ce qu'il cherche et se dirige vers l'endroit par automatisme, parce que camouflé entre deux bosquet de sorte à être invisible se trouve son Amour.   
  
Un sourire tendre prend place sur les lèvres du roi. Red et allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos certainement réchauffé par la tiédeur des quelques rayons de soleils qui zèbrent son corps. L'Ao dai est un peu remonté sur son ventre et Kay se mord la lèvre inférieure en le remarquant, il adorerait faire gémir son loup de plaisir. Toutefois, parce qu'il redoute le courroux de sa bientôt belle sœur, le blond n'ose pas... pour cette fois. A la place il s'agenouille près de la tête aux oreilles lupines et se penche jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au dessus de son aimé. Le souffle de Red est régulier, signe qu'il dort plutôt profondément et Kay en est rassuré ; son loup se sent en sécurité. Doucement, il dépose un baiser sur le front de l'endormi, puis sur ses paupières closes, son nez et ses pommettes avant de baiser le menton pour finir par les lèvres. La caresse est d'abord douce mais se fait rapidement plus appuyée et quelques coups de langue viennent bientôt s'ajouter pour faire réagir l'endormi, ce qui ne tarde pas.   
La réponse se fait au départ lente, presque automatique, mais lorsque Red inspire profondément et se rend compte que le baiser n'a rien de fictif, il met plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. Kay prend alors le visage blanc en coupe tandis que son loup tend un peu plus son cou vers lui et ils s'embrassent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, sans se lasser du goût de l'autre.

  
Quand le loup-garou est totalement éveillé, un sourire un peu rêveur courbe joliment ses lèvres et le roi est certain que le sien doit en être l'exact reflet.

-Bonne sieste, mon cœur ?

-Humm, ronronne Red. Pas autant que le réveil. 

Un petit rire secoue le souverain de l'hiver qui ne peut résister à l'envie de déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres tentatrices. 

-Maintenant que tu es réveillé, que dirais-tu d'aller te promener ? Il y a un endroit que j'aimerais te montrer. 

 Sans trop attendre de réponse, Kay se relève et entraîne tendrement son loup dans le mouvement, finissant par un câlin qui le fait soupirer d'aise. Il a vraiment besoin de lâcher ses obligations de temps à autre. Cependant l'étreinte ne dure pas bien longtemps et Red ne peut que s'y couler quelques secondes, le temps de le respirer pleinement avant que le mage ne l'entraine dans le couloir, direction la sortie. 

-Nous allons devoir marcher un peu, mais ça vaudra le coup. J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop froid. 

Et les voilà partis pour une destination connue seulement du souverain et ce dernier le voit bien à la figure de Red : il s'interroge. Que peut-il bien vouloir lui montrer ? Cependant le sourire canaille de Kay le fait s'abstenir de poser des questions, il verra bien en temps voulu.   
Ils marchent pendant de longues heures. Kay entraîne Red dans la montagne, toujours de plus en plus haut et bien au delà de ce qu'il à déjà découvert par lui-même lors de ses escapades à quattre pattes. L'ascension les mène si haut, qu'il atteignent les neiges éternelles d'Arendelle et là, au détour d'un pic, bien caché sur le flanc de la montagne se trouve un palais. Pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui que Kay a créé pendant son exil et dont les marches ont étés brisés lors d'un combat, même s'il n'en paraît plus rien aujourd'hui.   
  
Arrivés au bas de l'escalier, le roi ne dit rien et prend simplement sa main dans la sienne pour l'aider à gravir l'escalier de glace. Son visage s'est un peu fermé, il a peur que Red trouve l'endroit horrible et glacial et il angoisse un peu plus en imaginant l'expression qui pourrait se peindre sur son visage lorsqu'il aura vu les occupants.   
Fébrile, une fois en haut des marches, le roi pousse le battant de la grande porte sans difficulté et s'annonce : 

-Les enfants ! C'est moi. 

Le souverain ne veut pas se retourner pour voir la réaction de Red, parce qu'il est certain qu'il tire une drôle de tête alors qu'il vient d'appeler "ses enfants", mais comment donner un autre nom à ce à quoi sa magie donne vie ?

Un long silence se fait entendre et puis soudainement c'est tout une cacophonie qui fait prendre vie au château, les voix se faisant échos entre les murs glacés. Le premier qu'ils aperçoivent est Olaf, d'habitude, il est au château avec eux mais il monte souvent aider Marshmallow avec les Snowgies. En parlant du cadet, un énorme golem faisant plus de deux mètres se présente, l'air timide ce qui contraste avec sa carrure de monstre et Kay lui sourit avec tendresse. Ce dernier est suivit par toute une horde de petits bonhommes de neiges qui le leurs arrivent pas plus haut que la cheville. Ils sont si nombreux que même le roi n'est jamais certains de combien ils sont exactement. Ils se rassemblent tous en demi-cercle autour du couple et quand le silence revient, Kay prends la parole.

 

-Mes enfants, je vous présente quelqu'un de très important pour moi, dit-il en serrant la main de Red qu'il n'a pas lâché. Voici Red, mon compagnon. 

Puis il se tourne vers le loup avec un sourire contrit sans croiser son regard. 

-Amour, voilà mes... enfants. Je déteste le mot création, grogne-t-il. L'aîné, Olaf que Axel et moi avions fait enfants. Marshmallow, qui porte vraiment bien son nom, c'est une crème ne te fie pas à sa carrure. Et enfin, les Snowgies. Tu m'avais demandé ce qu'ils étaient avant qu'on ne rentre alors... les voilà. 

Et puis il se tait, les yeux baissés. Il craint trop les réactions de son amour, qui pourrait le prendre pour un fou à garder autant de bonhommes de neige en vie par ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à un caprice. Mais Kay les aime profondément et ne pourrait se résoudre à les détruire même si Red le lui demandait.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'est pas monté les voir, ni passer du temps avec eux et il espère au fond qu'ils s'accepteront. Et si ses golems semblent être très enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir un membre de plus, qu'en est-il de son loup ?

Red en est stupéfait. Il était loin de se douter que la forteresse de givre de Kay regorgeait de tant de vie. Bien que ce soit une vie née de sa magie. Il ne sait pas trop comment réagir. C'est étrange de voir ces petites choses se mouvoir et guetter ses réactions. Et c'est merveilleux à la fois. Quand Red penche la tête sur le côté, oreilles pointées en avant, signe d'attention toute particulière, le golem dénommé Marshmallow fait mine de faire un pas en avant. Par réflexe, Red se place en retrait, légèrement derrière Kay, oreilles plaquées en arrière, parce qu'il sait que si c'est lui leur... père, alors le golem ne fera rien, au risque de le blesser. Sa main s'est resserrée sur les doigts de Kay, et ce dernier le rassure bien vite :

 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Marshmallow est seulement intrigué par ta présence. 

C'est qu'il est rudement grand ce golem. Red n'en a jamais vu. En fait, il n'a jamais vu aucune de ces créatures de toute sa vie. En tout cas, pas des vivantes. Après quelques respirations profondes pour calmer sa méfiance, Red lâche la main de Kay pour s'approcher des petites boules de neige. Ils le regardent tous avec leurs grands yeux noirs et leur petite bouche glacée en forme de O. Red s'accroupit pour les observer et tend une main vers le plus proche. Il pose son doigt sur le front de neige et le tapote. Est-ce que de la neige peut vivre ? Comment est-ce possible ? Par quel miracle ? La magie de Kay est absolument fantastique ! 

-Elles parlent, ces petites choses ? demande Red en souriant, sans quitter les snowgies des yeux. 

-Leur langage est très primaire, ils savent dire un ou deux mots pour exprimer leur idée mais pas plus. Olaf et Mallow eux savent parler aussi bien que nous, mais le cadet est très timide. 

-Tu m'en diras tant, sourit Red avant de saluer le golem. Salut mon vieux ! J'aime beaucoup tes... dents ! 

Le golem ne sait pas comment réagir et après un regard envers son créateur fait un sourire tout pleins de dents glacés et effilées comme les larmes de rasoir. Kay manque d'éclater de rire, si Marshmallow réagit comme ça, tout va bien aller. Cela semble être le signal que la horde attendait pour quitter son giron et s'approcher de Red. Certains n'hésitent pas à lui grimper dessus et se loger dans la capuche du chaperon tandis que d'autres s'agrippent à son pantalon. Olaf lui continue de le regarder curieusement tout en demandant au roi : 

-Ton compagnon ? Tu veux dire ton Prince ? HAN ! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on verra de tout petits bébés Kay nous rejoindre bientôt ? Je suis tellement heureux ! s'exclame-t-il. 

-Euh... ce n'est pas exactement... 

Mais Olaf ne l'écoute déjà plus et se réjouit tellement que le roi n'a pas le coeur à détourner son avis sur autre chose. Mallow, lui, en a profité que Red soit occupé avec la horde pour s'approcher un peu plus d'eux, de Kay plus particulièrement. Ils ont un lien particulier, puisqu'il est celui avec qui il a passé le plus de temps parmis tous ses enfants. Le temps n'était pas à la joie, puisque pendant son exil mais même à ce moment là, Kay avait conscience qu'il aimait ses créations.

Il a cru devenir fou après sa captivité, d'avoir entendu par des gardes que son golem avait été abattu et aussitôt après avoir été déposé Axel dans sa chambre, le roi à écumé la montagne pour le retrouver et le réparer avant de le ramener au Palais de Glace. Son trop imposante carrure faisait peur plus qu'elle n'inspirait la sécurité et avant l'arrivée des Snowgies, son petit s'ennuyait beaucoup alors il faisait souvent le voyage pour passer du temps avec lui. Maintenant il à bien de quoi assez s'occuper avec les petits turbulents. D'ailleurs en reportant son attention sur eux, Kay remarque que tous ont pris d'assaut son loup.

-Besoin d'un coup de main, Red ? 

-Je... euh, je sais pas, tente de répondre le loup en feignant l'assurance. Ils font quoi, là ? Hey ! Pas ma capuche ! J'ai déjà un chiot qui m'a pissé dessus, n'allez pas me fondre dans la capuche ! 

Red tend la main par dessus son épaule pour saisir l'intrus, mais la petite boule roule et roule en riant. Il trouve ce jeu très amusant. Pendant qu'il se contorsionne, les snowgies continuent de lui grimper dessus. Red n'a plus le choix, il attrape les bords de sa capuche et se prépare à catapulter la petite boule de neige qui s'est logé dans son vêtement. Mais ce dernier doit sentir les intentions de Red, puisqu'au dernier moment, plutôt que de se laisser entraîner par la capuche qui se rabat sur les cheveux blancs du loup, le snowgie se glisse entre le tissu et la peau de Red.

L'albinos se contracte en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. La boule de neige glacée glisse dans son dos et un frisson parcourt tout Red pour lever une vague de chair de poule sur sa peau blême. On entend même les rires du petit monstre sous l'Ao Dai et Red a beau gesticuler pour le faire sortir, il n'y a rien à faire. Le loup défait alors les attaches du vêtement, mais il n'en a pas le temps et croule sous un assaut de petites boules de neige rieuses. En voulant se reculer, Red butte sur un monticule, juste derrière lui et chute. Il tombe lourdement sur les fesses, mais ne se préoccupe pas de la douleur. Rapidement, il se retourne pour échapper à ces petites choses, qu'il ne peut pas blesser au risque de peiner Kay.

C'est tout juste s'il a le temps de lancer un regard suppliant d'avoir de l'aide, avant de disparaître sous une avalanche de boule neige au rire bleuté.

Kay rit un instant sous cape avant de se racler la gorge. Aussitôt, la horde se stoppe comme un seul homme et le roi se fait braquer par des dizaines de petits yeux noirs. Il s'approche et s'accroupit près de la masse qui recouvre Red avant de prendre la parole, quand il est certain qu'il a attiré l'attention de tous ses petits.

-Eh bien, je vois que vous aimez beaucoup Red, les Snowgies, mais vous êtes peut-être un peu trop... enthousiastes pour lui. Voudriez-vous bien le libérer s'il vous plaît ? 

Un gémissement plaintif perce la petite montagne de bonhommes de neige miniatures comme pour lui donner raison. S'en suit un mouvement de flottement où Kay craint un moment que son autorité soit sapée, mais les petites créatures finissent par lui obéir, même celui qui s'est glissé sous les vêtements de l'albinos après un dernier câlin glacé de sa part.   
Quand Red est libéré, le mage le redresse et le prend dans ses bras, il doit vraiment être frigorifié maintenant. Automatiquement, il frictionne le dos de son loup tout en s'adressant à sa petite famille : 

-Bien, je pense que c'est assez d'émotions pour tout le monde aujourd'hui. Nous allons retourner au palais officiel avec Red. Mais réjouissez-vous ! L'Hiver sera bientôt là et vous pourrez descendre pendant la saison, est-ce que ça vous fait plaisir ? 

Aussitôt, diverses exclamations de joies se font entendre ce qui fait sourire le roi de toutes ses dents. Lui aussi à hâte de pouvoir être avec ses enfants, de les voir tous les jours même si cela ne dure que quelques mois.   
Les aux revoir sont rapides, Kay veut ramener rapidement son loup à l'abri avant qu'il ai trop froid et la promesse qu'il viendra bientôt les revoir tous empêche les larmes de crocodiles de certains.   
  
Une fois au dehors, le roi fait un gracieux mouvement de la main et un magnifique traîneau de glace apparaît, comme dans le conte de son ancêtre. Sans hésiter, il s'assoit dedans et fait asseoir Red sur ses genoux, la glace est vraiment trop froide pour que Kay le laisse être à son contact trop longtemps et si en plus il peut lier l'utile à l'agréable, c'est tant mieux.

D'une pensée, il trace la route qui les ramènera jusqu'au château et le traîneau n'a qu'à suivre sans devoir beaucoup se concentrer dessus. Ses bras sont passés autour du ventre de Red et il dépose son front contre son dos avant de soupirer lourdement et de lui demander :

 

\- Ça a été un échec total hein ? 

Red ne bouge pas, savoure les mains qui le ceinturent. Il lève les yeux vers le ciel qui se fonce déjà et pense à la question. Un échec ? Pourquoi ? C'est quand il sent le soupir de Kay dans son dos qu'il réalise à quel point le mage en est touché. Alors Red se défait de son emprise, se redresse pour lui faire face, et parce que le traîneau n'est pas des plus stables, il estime qu'il vaut quand même mieux être assis. Red pose ses genoux de part et d'autre de Kay, sur l'assise de l'engin de givre et s'assied à califourchon sur les genoux de son aimé. Il se voûte pour capter son regard et doit soulever le menton du souverain du bout des doigts. D'un coup de nez, il attire le regard glacé vers lui et lui sourit : 

-Non, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Je suis heureux de les avoir rencontré. Ils sont particuliers, mais, j'ai bien envie de les revoir. S'ils ne s'obstinent pas à vouloir m'engloutir, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver des amusements communs. 

Pour ne pas laisser le temps à Kay d'émettre une objection, Red vient capturer ses lèvres. Elles sont froides, plus que d'habitude. 

-La crainte ne te sied pas bien, Chaton. Laisse-moi te réchauffer. 

Et il referme à nouveau sa bouche tiède sur les lèvres glacées, pour lui offrir un peu de sa chaleur. Le loup prend une main de Kay et le force à la glisser dans son dos, sous son Ao Dai. Même la peau de Kay lui paraît plus chaude que le Snowgie qui est venu s'y inviter un peu plus tôt. Même si ce n'est pas l'intention de Red, Kay ne peut ignorer la température bien plus basse de son loup. Il est bien frileux lorsqu'il est humain.

Le roi le serre contre lui, partageant le baiser avec plaisir. Plus que cela, le geste de son loup le rassure. Il est heureux que Red ne rejette pas ces créatures à qui il a donné vie et qu'il veuille même réitérer l'expérience de les revoir. Son coeur bat la chamade et la chaleur de Red, même si moins vive que d'habitude, le réchauffe lui aussi.   
  
Jusqu'à ce que le traîneau ne les ramène jusque dans la cour intérieure du château, il reste enlacé à l'albinos, quémandant des baisers qu'il lui accorde avec plaisir. Quand ils arrivent, il fait déjà nuit noire et Kay ne perds pas de temps à chercher un quelconque veilleur pour demander ce qui s'est passé durant son absence. Axel sait maintenant comment réagir à tout ce qui peut arriver pendant un laps de temps si court.   
Alors, sa main enlacée à celle de Red, il les conduit jusqu'à leur chambre où un feu ronfle dans la cheminée afin que la température soit agréable pour l'oméga. Kay ne s'attarde pas trop là dessus, ni sur l'absence de Fenrir sur ses couvertures, il est sûrement en train de dormir entre Axel et Scarlet dans leur lit et défait le drap du lit pour que la chaleur s'imprègne dedans.

Après quoi, il place son loup devant la cheminée pour qu'il se réchauffe une bonne fois pour toutes, mais tout ce qu'il veut c'est se blottir contre lui sur le matelas. C'est sans perdre plus de temps qu'il se déshabille totalement sans que le froid ne le fasse même frissonner. Le souverain n'a plus peur du rejet de Red maintenant mais il se sent inexplicablement affaiblit et veut se sentir protéger du monde. Or, Kay ne connaît pas de meilleur place que les bras de Red pour se sentir ainsi.

Quand il est certain que son loup n'a plus froid du tout il approche ses mains des boutons et défait le chaperon vermeil qui tombe au sol, tout comme le reste de ses vêtements et qu'il finisse tout aussi nu que lui. Puis il embrasse Red chastement et l'entraîne sur le matelas qui est tiède de la chaleur qui brûle dans l'âtre.

Comme il se l'est promis, il se coule contre le corps blanc et glisse sa tête sous le menton du lupin pour respirer l'odeur plus puissante qui se trouve dans son cou. Ses bras se referment autour de son loup et il glisse une jambe entre celle de l'albinos. Là, c'est parfait. La chaleur de Red est tout autour de lui, en insistant il sait qu'il pourrait même l'avoir _en_ lui mais pour le moment, Kay veut simplement profiter de l'étreinte.

 

Red se laisse diriger, guider, parce qu'il aime que Kay s'occupe de lui. Pourtant, quand il accueille le mage dans ses bras, alors qu'ils se glissent sous la couette, Red sent la fébrilité de sa moitié et l'enlace tendrement. Il glisse sa jambe par dessus sa hanche, pour venir le rapprocher encore de lui, de sa peau. Le loup dépose un baiser sur les cheveux de Kay et resserre ses bras autour de son buste. 

-Bonne nuit, Chaton, lui murmure-t-il alors qu'il lui masse doucement le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts. 

-Bonne nuit, Louloup, lui répond Kay d'un voix qui sombre déjà dans le bien-être de l'inconscient. 

Red dépose un nouveau baiser sur la tignasse blonde qu'il aime tant et ferme les paupières à son tour. Il se laisse bercer par la respiration de Kay, qui ralentit, régulière, ne devenant bientôt plus qu'un souffle contre sa clavicule. La nuit les emporte tous les deux, sur des rives oniriques qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux. Parce qu'il est certain, qu'enlacés comme ils sont, ces deux-là sont inséparables, même dans leurs rêves.


	7. Vue sur le lac /!\

C'est la saison douce, à Arendelle et les températures sont au beau fixe depuis quelques temps. Kay est toujours affairé avec ses responsabilités, même si Axel l'aide souvent.

D'ailleurs, depuis que le cadet aide le souverain, Red a constaté qu'il ne veillait plus aussi tard le soir.

Il était arrivé parfois, que le loup se couche sans son amour et qu'il soit déjà parti à son réveil. Il sentait bien l'empreinte d'un baiser sur son visage, l'odeur de Kay qui emplissait les draps, mais rien ne valait sa présence. Cela a changé depuis quelques temps, même si le travail de Roi est réellement chronophage. Kay s'arrange toujours pour trouver un peu de temps pour s'éclipser et s'intéresser à ce que fait Red, discuter un peu, même de choses futiles, échanger, s'embrasser, profiter sincèrement de la présence de l'autre.

Un jour, alors que le soleil amorce bien sa course vers l'horizon, Red rejoint les frères Andersen dans leur salle de réunion. C'est une grande pièce, au milieu de laquelle trône une immense table rectangulaire entourée de chaises. Le sol dispose d'une estrade liée au reste par trois marches, de sorte que seule la place en bout soit rehaussée avec un bureau majestueux. Red devine avec aise à qui revient cette place.

Pourtant, ni Kay, ni son frère n'y siège actuellement. Les deux garçons sont cote à cote sur un flanc de la table, penchés sur des registres et tentent d'élucider un étrange mystère économique. Le loup albinos s'approche du petit trône et s'y vautre en travers, les jambes pendant par dessus un accoudoir. Il ne dit rien, ne les dérange pas et tire sa capuche pour cacher ses yeux de la lumière du jour.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, mais entendre la voix de Kay débattre en fond lui suffit. Le loup s'ennuyait de son amour. Il sursaute quand quelqu'un lui soulève sa capuche.

\- Tu t'es endormi, Louloup ?

\- Non pas du tout, s'empresse de répondre Red. Je t'attendais.

\- C'est déjà la troisième fois que je t'appelle...

\- Ben... je me suis peut-être endormi, alors, avoue-t-il en acceptant la main tendue pour se redresser.

Kay et Red saluent Axel quand il sort de la pièce. Il souhaite profiter du jour tant qu'il est là, pour aller se promener avec sa Rose. Il a bien raison d'en profiter. Quand Kay se retourne vers Red avec un sourire coquin aux lèvres, le loup devine que le souverain a une petite idée de ce qu'il vont pouvoir faire.

Quelques instant plus tard, les voilà dévêtus, dans le lac derrière le château. Kay voulait aller se détendre et se prélasser dans l'eau. Et si Red a refusé de prime abord, prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas sentir le canin mouillé, Kay a su lui faire miroiter le plaisir de deux corps nus, collés ensemble dans l'eau. Et Red ne perd pas de temps ! Il laisse le souverain faire quelques brasses et l'attire à lui dans un endroit où ils ont pieds, l'eau leur arrivant en haut du buste.

Red laisse sa main remonter le long du bras de Kay pour venir prendre son visage en coupe. Le loup vient effleurer les lèvres de son aimé, avant d'y poser sa bouche. Kay ne le repousse pas, ne rechigne pas. Visiblement, ca ne le dérange pas de se faire couper dans sa nage pour un tendre contact. Les mains du mage de glace viennent se lover sur les hanches et le ventre de Red et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils se collent l'un à l'autre.

Leur baiser se réchauffe, plus pressant, plus profondément. Red s'autorise à franchir la barrière des lèvres de Kay et sa langue va à la rencontre de sa soeur. A l'empressement de cette dernière à le rejoindre, le loup devine que Kay n'attendait que ça. Ils se savourent amoureusement pendant de longues minutes si bien qu'ils en viennent à bénir la fraîcheur du lac pour calmer leurs ardeurs.

Après avoir insisté sur un frottement de leurs bassins, Red rompt le baiser et plonge son regard dans les prunelles bleue glace embrumées de désir. Il s'éloigne, laissant l'air s'infiltrer entre eux d'eux, mais Kay tente de le garder, tirant la langue pour capturer à nouveau celle de Red. Mais le lupin l'en empêche en posant son index sur les lèvres tentatrices.

\- Laisse-moi piquer une tête, lui murmure Red.

\- Tu déconnes ? Tu me laisse en plan, comme ça ?

\- Je reviens vite, lui promet le loup.

Kay fronce les sourcils, clairement contrarié de se voir interrompu dans ses caresses. Mais alors qu'il gratifie Red d'un regard plein de reproches, le loup prend une profonde inspiration et plonge. Kay le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissimule sous l'eau. Le soleil bas se réverbère à la surface, offrant au lac cette particularité d'avoir l'air d'un miroir. Où que Kay regarde, tout ce qu'il voit n'est rien de plus que son reflet. Il sent des mouvements dans l'eau, mais rien de suffisamment précis pour localiser son loup.

\- Red, où es-tu ? ronchonne Kay, qui s'impatiente.

Et puis soudain, des mains agrippent ses hanches. Sa respiration se coupe sous la surprise et se meut en un gémissement étranglé quand une chaleur se diffuse en lui. Aucun doute n'est permit. La bouche de Red s'est refermée sur lui, sur une partie de son anatomie qui avait réagit aux baisers. Il l'a englouti tout entier et l'isole de l'eau du lac. Les jambes de Kay aurait flagellées s'il n'avait pas bénéficier de la portance de l'eau. La bouche de Red est brûlante à l'intérieure et sa langue remue avec ferveur. Kay est obligé de venir trouver l'épaule de son compagnon, sous l'eau, pour s'y appuyer et ne pas flancher. Les mains du loup qui lui maintiennent les hanches l'aide à suivre le mouvement de va-et-vient que ses jambes fébriles ne lui permettent pas de faire lui-même.

La succion porte Kay vers des sommets tant elle est intense. Le massage s'accentue et le contraste avec la température de l'eau fait monter l'extase plus vite encore. Le Roi d'Arendelle ne peut retenir des gémissements de bien être entrecouper sa respiration déjà hachée. Red a une langue de fée et il sait comment le mener à bout en quelques mouvements.

Au loin, depuis la falaise, Axel aperçoit son grand frère seul dans l'eau.

\- Tiens... que fait Kay, tout seul et immobile ? Il tremble. Comment est-ce possible, il ne peut pas avoir froid...

Et alors qu'il scrute son grand frère du regard, qui lui, ne semble pas avoir remarqué qu'il était observé, Kay frissonne violemment. L'instant d'après, une gerbe d'eau fend la surface calme du lac et Red en jaillit, reprenant bruyamment sa respiration, avant de s'essuyer la bouche d'un revers de main.

Sur la rive, Axel s'est figé, ses yeux écarquillés n'arrivent plus à se fermer, tant le choc de la situation l'a tétanisé. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi son frère tremblait. Il n'avait définitivement pas froid. Le jeune prince se retourne lentement, par saccades comme si son corps acceptait de lui répondre que par à coups. Le rouquin doit avoir une mine sacrément déconfite, puisque Scarlet, sa Rose du Pays imaginaire l'interroge :

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon Aimé ?


	8. Ne réveille pas le loup qui dort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a entièrement été rédigé par PrimroseKedaltekh.

La journée à été épuisante, Kay a reçu des émissaires de l'un des royaumes voisin qui ne lui est pas étranger. Nihthelm, c'est là d'où vient Smoke, Princesse qui à fuit son père qui voulait la marier en remplacement de sa défunte mère.

La première fois que des hommes du roi incestueux se sont présentés, le souverain de l'Hiver à bien faillit les congeler sur place. Traiter avec un homme pareil ? Allons bon, et puis quoi encore, il ne voulait pas lui donner la main de sa fille pendant qu'on y était ?   
Kay avait songé sombrement que l'autre se garderait bien de faire une proposition de ce type, parce qu'il aurait accepté simplement pour l'énerver un peu plus. Mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre qui mettrait son peuple en danger, le mage avait commencé à échanger avec le royaume voisin non sans faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour emmerder le roi de Nihthelm.

Ce dernier ignorait qu'il avait rencontré Peau d'Âne, qu'ils avaient croisés le fer et s'étaient reconnus. Le mage se gardait bien de le lui dire par ailleurs mais par solidarité sûrement et parce qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié la régence de Nihthelm il s'en donnait à cœur joie, elle serait fière de lui à n'en pas douter.

Leurs négociations visait l'occupation des chemin nocturnes, Kay trouvait toujours à redire sur ceci ou cela et ne se lassait pas du tout de la tension qui grimpait chez son confrère.   
L'armée voisine était gérée par les bugel-noz qui chassaient autres monstres et cauchemars mais devait obligatoirement s'arrêter à la frontière entre leurs deux royaumes. Une discussion était donc en cours afin que Kay accepte d'ouvrir quelques routes pour les hurleurs sans que cela ne soit pris pour une invasion. Mais il n'était pas satisfait des termes que lui avait proposé l'autre souverain alors, à l'usure il faisait accepter toutes les conditions auxquelles il avait réfléchi avec Axel.   
Le mage ne faisait rien gratuitement, si une armée différente de la sienne entrait dans son royaume elle deviendrait temporairement sous son commandement dès la frontière passée et les bugel-noz auraient l'obligation de donner la chasse aux possibles nuisances qui pourraient se trouver sur ses terres si elles étaient du même acabit que celles de leur royaume. C'était plutôt audacieux comme demande, mais il ne plierait pas surtout pas en face de cet homme. Comme il attendait le jour où Smoke trouverait enfin le courage d'aller lui éclater la face et de reprendre son titre légitime ! Si elle le lui demandait il pourrait même aller l'aider. Un sourire de fauve se peignit sur ses lèvres à l'idée, de se battre une nouvelle fois à ses côtés.

Enfin les émissaires étaient repartis lorsque la nuit tombait à peine et il avait décrété qu'il avait bien assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Le souverain n'avait même pas pu voir Red et il lui manquait terriblement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans leur chambre, Kay marqua un temps de pause, son loup n'était pas là et il ne pu empêcher une pointe d'inquiétude de pincer son cœur. Le mage se secoua en se disant que de toute façon il ne devrait pas tarder et qu'il pouvait bien l'attendre dans les draps propres. Il se déshabilla avec des gestes un peu lourds, un bâillement lui échappant entre chaque mouvement, décidément Morphée l'avait pris pour cible ce soir. Ses vêtements se retrouvèrent sur une chaise et Kay se glissa entre le matelas moelleux et la couverture avec un soupir d'aise. Il se tourna sur le côté, pour faire face à la place où se tient habituellement Red avant qu'il ne plonge dans ses bras. Cela lui fait bizarre de voir l'espace vide, de ne pas sentir la chaleur qui arrive à couvrir son froid. Un profond soupire lui échappe et ses yeux papillonnent alors qu'il s'endort tout de même, vaincu par la fatigue.

A la frontière entre le sommeil et l'éveil, Kay entends la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais son corps est trop lourd et il n'a plus la force de bouger, alors il guette.

Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'aucun bruit de tissu ne se fait entendre mais qu'une masse grimpe tout de même sur le lit, beaucoup plus massive que Red. Le roi roule sur le dos et consent à ouvrir les yeux mais son cerveau arrête de fonctionner quand il remarque que c'est bien son loup qui est là, mais pas sous forme humaine. 

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas dormir comme ça dans notre lit j'espère ?

Il n'y a évidemment aucune réponse de l'énorme bestiole qui croise simplement les pattes et pose sa tête dessus, tandis que les yeux rouges le scrutent.

\- Le tapis est au pied du lit, grogne Kay en fermant les yeux à nouveau, un soupir lui échappant.

Red ne semble pourtant pas de cet avis et rampe vers lui, jusqu'à se coucher presque entièrement sur son torse en poussant un petit geignement et malgré le fait que le roi vienne de lui dire de quitter le lit, il passe ses mains dans la douce fourrure blanche. Les bras entourent la tête lupine et il fourrage entre les poils blancs avec bonheur, grattant le sommet de la tête entre les oreilles et glissant sa main le long du museau. Red lui répond d'un petit coup de tête à chaque fois et quand ses gestes ne sont plus trop coordonnés, les doigts du mage s'emmêlent simplement dans la crinière de son loup. Ce dernier, après lui avoir donné une léchouille affective sur les doigts, approche encore et sa truffe vient se caler dans son cou. Si cela dérange un peu Kay au départ à cause de son humidité, le poids et la chaleur que l'albinos exerce sur lui le plonge dans une douce torpeur.

  
Que c'est bon de s'endormir ainsi, en se sentant aimé et à l'abri de tout. Un sourire fatigué courbe la bouche de Kay et il murmure avant de rejoindre Morphée et ses bras pour de bon.

\- Je t'aime Red.

 


	9. Une visite guidée particulière /!\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a été entièrement réalisé par PrimroseKedaltekh.

Des gémissements à peine étouffés entre deux baisers mouillés et le bruit des vêtements qui frottent car pas tout à fait retirés dans l'urgence de ne vouloir faire qu'un.   
Depuis qu'ils ont découvert le corps de l'autre, les deux garçons ressemblent à des adolescents bourrés d'hormones et n'en peuvent plus de se voir seulement sous les couches de vêtements. Ils ont besoin de ce contact si longtemps recherché et maintenant qu'ils ont quelqu'un pour le leur donner sans conditions, ils ne se retiennent pas.  
Et Kay à trouvé une manière toute particulière pour lier l'utile à l'agréable : faire découvrir toutes les pièces du château à Red. Si lors de son arrivée, le roi lui a montré les plus importantes il en reste tout plein à découvrir et c'est plus ou moins ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

\- Les appartements... dans lesquels nous sommes, ah ! S-sont ceux, ceux de- ah... de l'ancien capitaine de la Garde. Comme nous n'avons plus- oh oui continue, plus d'arméeeeee ! Ahh, Red !

Entre deux gémissements provoqués par les coups de bassin de l'albinos, Kay essaye tant bien que mal de lui décrire la fonction de la pièce où ils se trouvent mais sa concentration s'échappe rapidement. Son loup a trouvé ce point en lui qui fait partir sa voix dans les aigus lorsqu'il gémit, rends ses membres tremblants et lui fait voir les étoiles de très près. Pourtant il essaye tout de même de finir son explication qui n'a certainement plus ni queue ni tête tant le fil de ses pensées se perd. Cela semble être le petit plaisir de Red ; le rendre fou d'extase jusqu'au point de non retour qu'ils ne tardent pas à atteindre ensemble.

Le sol se tâche de leurs fluides sans que Kay ai une pensée pour le pauvre parquet sur lequel il est à quatre pattes. Le poids de son loup, écroulé sur son dos le fait trembler un instant avant qu'il ne se détache de lui. Essoufflé, le roi roule sur le dos et attire le lupin entre ses jambes pour se coller à lui et échanger un baiser brûlant ; car même si la position précédente est agréable, ne pas pouvoir embrasser le chaperon pendant l'amour lui manque. Son loup a définitivement eu raison de le surnommer chaton à leur première rencontre parce que comme ces petites créatures félines, il ne peut que se tordre dans tous les sens sous l'attention de Red et en quémander toujours plus.

Le goût de l'albinos le rends de nouveau fébrile, ou alors est-ce la façon dont il l'embrasse ? Peut-être un peu des deux, dans tous les cas il faut changer de pièce. Kay en a encore tout un tas à lui montrer et il ne faudrait pas rendre le mobilier jaloux n'est-ce pas ?


	10. Plaisirs et Desiderata /!\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a été principalement rédigé par PrimroseKedaltekh. Seule la fin est de moi, après la question de Kay, lorsque le point de vue s'oriente sur le ressenti de Red.
> 
> /!\ Attention, cet OS propose un contenu explicite /

La matinée touche à sa fin et la salle de doléances se vide petit à petit du peuple qui l'a investi. Kay y est resté tout ce temps accompagné d'un ou deux conseillers et d'Axel pour répondre au mieux aux demandes et attentes de ceux qu'il gouverne. Cela est loin d'être aisé et alors que son frère et les conseillers quittent la pièce il se retrouve seul, assit sur son trône et quelques papiers dans la main pour relire l'ordre du jour.   
  
La porte s'ouvre pourtant une nouvelle fois mais il n'y prête pas vraiment attention, parce qu'il a reconnu l'individu à ses bruits de pas et la manière dont il se déplace. L'intru à très certainement attendu que tout le monde soit parti et qu'ils soient hors des oreilles indiscrètes avant d'entrer.

\- Mon Roi, ronronne pratiquement Red. J'ai une doléance à vous soumettre.

Le dit roi pouffe un peu, le ton de son loup l'a un peu électrisé et il a hâte d'entendre la suite.

\- Ah oui ? demande tout de même le mage. Quelle est-elle mon amour ?

Aucune réponse ne vient, rien que les pas furtifs de son loup étouffés par le lourd tapis qui recouvre le parquet ciré. L'albinos se plante devant lui et s'asseoit à califourchon sur ses cuisses avant de lui retirer les papiers qu'il ne lit déjà plus et de les poser sur la tablette à côté du siège imposant. Il entoure lâchement sa nuque de ses bras alors que Kay passe les siens autour de ses hanches et justement, son loup amorce un langoureux mouvement qui les frotte l'un contre l'autre.

\- Hum, je crois que tu peux le deviner maintenant non ?

Red sourit, carnassier et se rapproche de lui pour mordre sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Kay ne se fait pas prier pour répondre avec ferveur à la demande de son loup et répond même au précédent coup de rein, ce qui les fait déjà soupirer d'aise. Le chaperon remonte l'une de ses mains pour la glisser dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre glisse le long de sa chemise déjà presque entièrement ouverte pour finir d'en séparer les pans et de s'attaquer à son pantalon. Rapidement, les boutons qui forment la braguette sont délogés et une fois ouverte, Red plonge la main dedans, ce qui tire un frisson à Kay qui se cambre contre lui. Sans perdre de temps le loup-garou masse la bosse qui durcit rapidement sous les attouchements dont il fait l'objet, sa hampe dressée vient buter contre les discrets abdos quand il la relâche avec un sourire gourmand.   
  
Il ne s'abaisse pas pour y toucher et dévore ses lèvres à la place, mais le roi veut plus de contact. Alors il dirige ses mains vers le pantalon du chaperon et le lui retire au prix de quelques acrobaties qui manquent de le faire tomber, mais la prise de Kay est solide. Délibérément, il a laissé son boxer a Red car il adore lui retirer un peu plus tard et surtout, il y a toujours l'Ao Dai qui n'a pas bougé. Le roi fait passer ses mains sous le vêtement pour le remonter au dessus de la tête de son loup après quoi il le rapproche de lui. Leurs torses nus et leurs érections se rencontrent, les faisant gémir de bien être, mais la barrière du dernier bout de tissu restant les frustre un peu. Red lui donne un coup de hanche brusque en pleurnichant presque et Kay fait taire ses geignements en l'embrassant langoureusement, même les dents sont de sorties et se font pinçantes, attisant un peu plus le feu qui naît dans leurs reins.   
Et puis le mage accède à la requête muette en tirant sur le boxer déjà porté bien bas et même si Red doit encore se tordre un peu pour être libéré de sa dernière prison, c'est bien plus facile qu'un pantalon. Enfin ils se rencontrent, se touchent et ondulent l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie mais le contact finit par les frustrer.   
  
Un bras autour des hanches de Red, Kay s'aide de ses jambes pour glisser un peu plus en avant de l'assise royale et se trouve obligé d'écarter les jambes afin que son loup ne bascule pas. Il voit bien à l'air de l'albinos que ce dernier ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il a fait ça.  
Cependant, quand sa main caresse les fesses blanches avec ferveur et qu'un doigt vient frotter son entrée, Red sursaute de plaisir et Kay susurre avec un sourire fauve :

\- Est-ce que c'est ce à quoi tu pensais louloup ?

Le roi n'attends pas vraiment de réponse à sa question, il aura bien l'occasion de faire parler le Grand Méchant Loup dans quelques instants. Son majeur fini par pousser doucement en Red qui se contracte automatiquement. Pour éviter toute douleur, ou du moins, la supplanter, le mage prend en mains leurs deux sexes dressés, déjà un peu suintants de liquide et passe son pouce sur leur fente avant d'amorcer un mouvement de pompe en même temps qu'il se met à bouger en Red. Son amour a rejeté la tête en arrière sous les différentes sensations qui l'ont assailli et Kay en profite pour mordre la gorge offerte et la marquer de quelques suçons avant que son loup ne vienne dévorer ses lèvres avec adeur. Le souverain en profite pour passer un second doigt et amorcer des mouvements plus lents sur leurs verges. Il fait quelques mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur du plus jeune et sa respiration s'entrecoupe de râles qui donnent envie au roi de le prendre sans plus attendre. Mais la patience est une vertue, et il aime bien trop entendre son loup couiner, ce qui ne tarde pas lorsqu'il plie les doigts et les enfonce dans un angle bien précis pour taper quelque chose. Red manque de chuter de des genoux tant il se cambre en arrière et creuse des hanches pour que le contact soit plus profond. Les mains agrippées sur ses épaules ont griffé la peau froide de Kay mais ce ne sera pas la première ni la dernière marque dont le chaperon le gratifiera.

\- Encore, murmure-t-il soudainement haletant.

\- Hum... quoi donc ? sourit Kay en cessant tous mouvements.

\- Ça !

Joueur, le mage presse une nouvelle fois leurs hampes l'une contre l'autre et donne un petit coup de bassin.

\- Est-ce que tu parles de ça, louloup ?

\- N-non ! ne peut-il s'empêcher de soupirer. Enfin oui !

\- Oui ou non ? Soit plus explicite mon coeur, ronronne Kay en les molestant toujours avec une lenteur qui leur fait tourner la tête.

Comme réponse, Red se contracte autour de ses doigts et le roi s'en lèche les lèvres. Son loup va craquer, il le sait.

\- Tes... tes doigts, dit-il le rouge aux joues. Bouge-les, bouge-les !

La supplique était tout ce qu'il fallait à Kay pour recommencer ses mouvements, un peu plus rapides et brutaux pour combler l'urgence que son loup lui a communiqué. A chaque fois que la petite boule exquise est frappée, Red couine sans se retenir et il ne peut plus rester aussi impassible. Cela se traduit par les quelques saccades qui agitent maintenant ses hanches lorsqu'il remonte ses doigts sur leurs membres et sa respiration qui se fait beaucoup plus rapide. 

\- Kayyy, miaule celui à califourchon. Plus...ahh. Toi. Oh, oui ! Allez viens.

\- Hum, tu es sûr ?, demande-t-il pour l'embêter.

\- Oui, oui, oui, murmure l'autre en une litanie infinie quand ses doigts atteignent à nouveau la prostate.

Mais Red devrait le savoir, son mage est un tyran pendant l'amour alors il retire ses doigts de l'antre palpitant et il geint de la perte. Sa main sur leurs virilités les libère également et Kay passe ses bras autour des hanches blanches, qu'il à envie de mordre amoureusement. En échange il baise à de multiples reprises la mâchoire de son loup et remonte jusqu'à son oreille ou il susurre avec un plaisir non feint :

\- Viens t'asseoir louloup. ♥

La respiration du chaperon se coupe brièvement avant que son cœur ne batte à tout rompre, il peut le sentir contre lui avant qu'il ne se redresse. En s'aidant de ses jambes, l'oméga se soulève et Kay se maintient à la base. Comme il l'a ordonné, Red s'empale de lui-même et le roi manque d'entrer d'un seul coup de bassin quand la chaleur le happe pour l'irradier tout entier. Mais il patiente, attends que son loup descende totalement sur lui et ne s'habitue à sa présence.   
La respiration du mage est hachée et ses doigts se crispent sur les fesses qu'il à prit en coupe, Red en profite pour lui lancer une pique :

\- Alors Chaton, on est aussi impatient que moi à ce que je vois.

Un sourire mutin se joue sur les lèvres tentatrices qu'il embrasse avec empressement, mêlant sa langue à celle de l'autre pour le goûter encore. Son loup, enlace un peu plus fort ses épaules et amorce un mouvement de bassin, puis un autre plus langoureux. Il se redresse totalement, ne gardant que sa tête en lui avant de s'abaisser rapidement. Un cri guttural leur échappe en même temps comme pour sonner le début de leur danse.   
Leurs hanches s'écartent et se rencontrent avec force pour à chaque fois plus de plaisir et si ils sont plutôt lents, bientôt cela ne suffit plus.   
Le feu dans leurs ventres brûle trop fort, trop vite et leurs va et viens se font frénétiques, leurs peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre et entre les morsures et les baisers fiévreux c'est l'extase qui s'approche.   
  
Kay relâche une fesse rebondie presque avec regret avant d'emprisonner la hampe de Red de sa main. Il pompe d'un rythme qui désaccorde de leurs hanches pour que son loup le sente plus, que la sensation l'approche un peu plus des étoiles. Et l'effet escompté arrive peu après.   
L'albinos se resserre en étau autour de lui, tout son corps se tend et Kay ne peut pas s'empêcher de ruer telle une bête sauvage quand l'orgasme le prends à son tour. Il enserre Red de toute sa force, prolonge le plaisir dans lequel ils viennent de se vautrer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent trop sensibles pour que la sensation soit seulement agréable.   
  


Le mage se ramollit, mais n'a pas encore la force de se retirer et espère vaguement que son loup ne trouve pas cela désagréable. Ce dernier à la tête lovée dans son cou et leurs ventres en contact collent un peu sans qu'il y fassent attention. Tout doucement, ils redescendent sur Terre, leurs souffles se font moins saccadés, plus profonds, comme s'ils allaient s'endormir. Ils restent enlacés un long moment ainsi et lorsque Red frissonne, Kay frotte doucement son dos avant de lui dire, taquin :

\- J'espère que ta demande à été correctement remplie, amour.

Red ne peut s'empêcher de rouler du bassin lorsque la voix de Kay souffle contre son épaule. Son amant n'est plus aussi vivace, mais la sensation est étrangement agréable. Le frottement est différent et si Red n'était pas si épuisé, il en redemanderait sans doute encore. Le loup porte sa main sur celle de Kay qui tient encore son intimité et lui fait faire quelques vas et vient, doucement. Pas pour le faire remonter, mais pour aider à la descente, qu'elle soit moins brutale. Red se roule dans les caresses et voudrait qu'elles ne s'arrêtent jamais. Il n'arrive même pas à se résoudre à se relever pour laisser sortir Kay de son antre.

Toutefois, quand Red pousse sur ses cuisses pour se redresser, libérer Kay et venir s'assoir sur son bas ventre à présent calmé, il ne peut retenir un soupir de bien être contre la clavicule du mage. Il se contrefiche des fluides qui coulent depuis son entrejambe ou qui collent entre leurs ventres réunis. Une odeur ferreuse a attiré l'odorat du loup. Les griffures sur les épaules de Kay sont rouges. Peu profondes, elles saignent quand même un peu, et Red approche son visage pour les lécher. Kay frissonne et aussitôt, l'albinos vient prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser. Il dépose ses lèvres sur la mâchoire pâle, remonte pour câliner une paupière close, avant de caresser tendrement les lèvres douces de son aimé.   
  
Il lui sourit alors que les prunelles vermeilles le scrutent à n'en plus finir. Red veut pouvoir ancrer le visage et cet instant dans son esprit. Il veut pouvoir se rappeler du visage de Kay dans les moindres détails. Et puis, il se rend compte comme c'est futile. Parce que Kay est là, avec lui. Il sera toujours avec lui, et il pourra toujours le regarder et apprécier sa présence autant qu'il le désir.

\- Tu n'as pas idée comme tu me combles, mon Roi, lui murmure le loup en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	11. Une histoire d'argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cet OS a principalement été rédigé par mes soins, mais PrimroseKedaltekh a rédigé les parties concernant le ressentit de Kay.

L'après midi est déjà bien entamée et pourtant Kay a pu se soustraire à ses responsabilités royales. Il a eu envie d'aller se prélasser un peu et n'a pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de traîner Red avec lui. Le loup ne s'est pas fait prié cela dit, bien trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de son amour en pleine journée.  
  
Les deux amants se trouvent rapidement un endroit ensoleillé à l'abris des vues. Ils sont tranquilles ici, et laissent la douceur des rayons leur caresser le visage, alors que l'herbe verte leur chatouille le dos. Red s'allonge tout près de Kay pour sentir son contact, comme s'il risquait de le perdre s'il s'endormait trop loin de lui. Le mage de glace passe un bras sous la nuque de son loup pour glisser et emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs, coiffés en bataille.  
  
Red ne peut retenir un soupir d'aise, alors qu'il roule sur le côté pour poser sa joue sur l'épaule de Kay. Il lève une jambe et vient la poser entre celles de son adoré, pour s'accrocher à lui. Pour s'y ancrer. Red aime tellement quand Kay le cajole ainsi. Le loup a vite pris goût à ces caresses qu'il ne connaissait pas avant sa rencontre avec le blond et il ne pourrait imaginer la froideur de sa vie s'il devait s'en passer à présent.

Alors que Kay lui masse le cuir chevelu, extirpant avec délice des ronronnements de plaisir au plus jeune, ses doigts en viennent à caresser les oreilles lupines. Lorsque ses doigts effleurent les petites plaques de métal recourbées et plantées dans le cartilage, les oreilles se plaquent en arrière, par réflexe. Pourtant, Red ne dit rien. Ce silence, contradictoire au geste, intrigue le Roi.

\- Pourquoi tu as des boucles d'oreilles, louloup ? questionne Kay, n'y tenant plus. Pas que je ne les aime pas, mais je me demande... surtout vu tes réactions quand j'y touche.

Kay sent bien que sa question provoque un malaise chez Red. Ce dernier se tend, sa respiration se bloque un instant avant de reprendre, plus courte. Et son menton s'enfonce imperceptiblement dans son épaule, comme si le loup tentait de se cacher.

\- Ca t'intéresserait pas... marmonne Red en remuant des oreilles pour se libérer des doigts de Kay.

\- Tout ce qui te concerne de près ou de loin m'intéresse mon coeur, répond le roi avec douceur en replongeant les doigts dans la tignasse de l'albinos.

Red hésite. Kay insiste et il a déjà prouvé qu'il s'intéressait réellement à Red, que ce n'était pas juste comme ça, juste pour faire joli. Le loup se redresse sur ses coudes et plonge son regard dans celui, glacé, de Kay. Il le scrute comme s'il évaluait sa capacité à accepter la vérité sur ses bagues d'oreilles. Sur la raison qui le pousse à les porter. Il estime que le mage en est capable puisqu'il lâche, de but en blanc :

\- Elles sont en argent.

Le loup marque une pause comme si cette simple information résumait tout, qu'elle se suffisait à elle-même. Puis comme Kay ne réagit pas, Red ajoute :

\- L'argent est toxique pour les loup-garous. Les chasseurs s'en servent pour leurs armes. Ca nous empêche de cicatriser. Une balle en argent nous tue à coup sûr si elle n'est pas extraite aussitôt. Le contact avec notre chair... c'est comme un métal chauffé blanc. En permanence.

Kay a les yeux écarquillés, il fixe Red sans ciller comme cherchant une réponse dans les yeux carmins. Il ne comprends pas. Pourquoi son loup s'inflige t-il cela ? Pourquoi ? C'est une litanie sans fin de cette même question qui résonne dans sa tête avant qu'il avale de travers en réalisant : il les a touché ces boucles. Tant de fois pendant l'amour. Et Red ne le lui a jamais dit, que cela lui fait du mal. Un éclat de tristesse s'étale dans les yeux glaciers qui semblent sur le point de fondre.

 

\- Pourquoi tu... le mage s'interrompt, il ne sait même pas comment le lui demander.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dis ? Pourquoi j'en porte volontairement ? devine le loup, comme s'il lisait en Kay comme dans un livre ouvert. Parce que...

Le regard de Red s'affaisse, comme si supporter la peine qu'il provoque en Kay lui était trop difficile. Il souffle en dodelinant de la tête comme pour dire "C'est stupide, de toute façon".

\- J'ai... j'ai toujours ressenti la douleur, d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, avoue-t-il, honteux. Elle fait partie de moi, comme un membre supplémentaire dont je ne peux me passer. Quand j'ai réussi à quitter la meute de mon paternel... pour la première fois, j'ai su ce que ça faisait de ne pas avoir mal. Et... c'est idiot, j'ai fait une crise de panique. J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, qu'en quittant la meute, on m'avait amputé d'un membre.

Le loup a raconté cela tout d'une traite. Le souffle court, il prend de temps de reprendre sa respiration et laisse son regard vagabonder sur le paysage. Il ne se sent pas la force d'affronter le jugement de Kay. Malgré tout, il ramène son visage vers Kay et plonge ses yeux vermeilles dans les prunelles bleues, comme pour plaider en sa faveur.

\- Quand on vit trop longtemps avec un mal, c'est pas si simple de s'en défaire. La douleur fait trop partie de moi pour que je la laisse. C'est pour ça que je me suis percé l'oreille à l'argent. Tu peux y voir une certaine forme de masochisme et tu n'aurais pas tout à fait tort...

Et comme pour faire une démonstration de l'effet de l'argent sur lui, Red se redresse, s'assied en tailleur et porte une main à son oreille. Lorsqu'il pose ses doigts sur la bague de métal, rien ne se passe. Comme sa peau n'est pas entamée, l'argent est inefficace. Puis, le loup s'entaille le pouce avec un de ses crocs et se dépêche de venir toucher le bijou avant que sa peau ne cicatrise.  
  


Un léger crépitement se fait entendre, comme lorsque que l'on met quelque chose sur le feu pour le faire cuire. Une petite fumée s'élève depuis le doigt brûlé et lorsque Red montre la pulpe de son pouce à Kay, il peut précisément voire l'empreinte rougie des sculptures du bijou.

\- Mais c'est trois fois rien, sourit Red. C'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude.

Kay ne sourit pas. Aussi vite que l'éclair il attrape la main volontairement blessée par le poignet et le serre dans l'étau de ses doigts. Cela ne peut pas faire de mal à son loup, mais la prise est assez ferme pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dégager. Le souffle du roi est court et sa voix tremble quand il lui dit :

\- Ne fait pas ça. Arrête, je t'en supplie.

Il ne parle pas des boucles d'oreilles, le roi à compris pendant l'explication que ce serait une bataille perdue d'avance. Mais voir Red se faire du mal devant lui et sourire comme ça lui retourne l'estomac, c'est insupportable.  
Ce n'est pas que sa voix qui tremble, tout son corps le fait et ses yeux finissent par déborder de larmes. Kay ne pleure pas à cause de son amour ou bien du geste qu'il vient de faire. Il pleure _pour_ Red. Ce n'est pas de la pitié ni aucun sentiment de cet acabit, c'est une tristesse sincère qui s'écoule sur ses joues, comme s'il versait les larmes à la place du garçon en face de lui. Un sanglot le secoue malgré-lui.

\- Je... je suis désolé, c'est pas à cause de toi louloup, arrive-t-il à dire la voix enrouée. C'est juste que, je t'aime tellement et...

Il n'arrive pas à finir, un autre sanglot le secoue et lui coupe la parole alors il choisit de se taire et secoue la tête comme pour dire "Pardon".

\- Hey, s'empresse de se rapprocher Red en embrassant les lèvres qui tremblent. Je sais, je sais.

Le loup prend le visage de Kay en coupe dans ses mains et penche le visage pour pouvoir planter ses yeux dans les flaques qui débordent de chagrin.

\- T'as pas à porter ce fardeau avec moi, Kay. T'as pas à... te sentir triste. T'as rien fait, et... pardonne-moi, mais c'est peut-être bien la seule chose sur laquelle tu ne peux pas influer avec moi.

Red sourit, il tente de lui montrer qu'il n'y a pas de drame. La douleur fait partie de lui, il ne s'en plaint pas et ne se cherche aucun bouc émissaire. Il ne veut surtout pas que Kay se sente mal à cause de cela. Il le savait, c'était stupide. Il n'aurait pas dû lui en parler. Toutefois, lui mentir pour esquiver la vérité est inconcevable pour Red.

\- C'est la dure réalité : tu es avec un drogué de la douleur ! tente-t-il de plaisanter, avant de retrouver son sérieux. Mais elle m'est nécessaire. Elle me garde conscient.

Les mots de Red l'ont un peu calmé, même s'il n'est pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit. Pour Kay, aimer quelqu'un c'est tout partager avec la personne, pas seulement le positif et si son loup ne se sent pas triste de se sentir obligé d'avoir mal pour se sentir bien, c'est son cas. Sa prise s'est un peu relâchée quand Red s'est approché et il finit par laisser le poignet tranquille, préférant passer une main sur le doux visage qui tente de le rassurer.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de rester conscient ? demande tout de même le souverain.

Une chose qui ne changera probablement jamais pour le mage, même bouleversé : tout ce que lui dit son loup s'imprime au fer dans son esprit. Maintenant qu'il s'apaise et que les larmes se tarissent, il est un peu plus assuré.

Red se fige aux derniers mots de Kay. Bien malgré lui, ses yeux s'agrandissent, ses pupilles se dilatent et sa mâchoire se décroche. _Mais merde_ ! Il peut pas être inconscient à ce point ?! Il se retient de ciller, mais Red est persuadé que Kay a remarqué le malaise. Le loup tente tout de même le tout pour le tout et ment effrontément.

\- J'ai dit ça ? "Rester conscient" ? C'est qu'une forme de langage, une façon de parler.

Red balaye l'espace entre lui et Kay d'un revers de main, en fronçant son nez, comme pour chasser les questions futiles, avant de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Bizarrement, il doute que Kay ne se fasse avoir si facilement.

Le mage lui rend son sourire, empreint de tendresse et caresse la joue qu'il tient en coupe du pouce pour maintenir leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre.

\- Je sais quand tu me mens Red, dit-il sans une once de reproche dans la voix. Tu sais que tu n'a pas à le faire. Dis-moi.

\- Mais... objecte Red avant que sa voix ne s'étrangle dans sa gorge.

Le rythme cardiaque du loup s'accélère. Il a chaud, sa peau est moite, il peine à déglutir. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Red a peur. Mais de cette peur qui s'insinue dans l'être, qui rampe telle un serpent, jusqu'au coeur avant de le mordre pour lui porter le coup fatal. Cette peur plus forte que la crainte de la mort. Le loup blanc secoue la tête en signe de négation, frénétique, presque tiqué.

\- Si... si je te le dis, tu me jeteras d'Arendelle, tu voudras plus de moi, supplie Red de ne pas être forcé à lui dire la vérité. Je vais bien, d'accord ? C'est ce qui importe. J'ai mes bagues, alors c'est bon, tu crains rien !

Red se mord la langue quand il réalise qu'il a encore dit un mot de trop. Il doit arrêter de parler avant de faire trop peur à Kay. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais. Tout mais pas ça. Il refuse de voir le dégoût et la peur dans le regard de son amour. Plutôt mourir.

Quand son loup commence à paniquer, c'en est un peu trop pour les nerfs du roi. Il tire Red jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à lui et passe ses jambes sous les siennes et les croiser dans le dos de son amour. En même temps il entoure les hanches d'un geste lâche mais prêt à se resserrer dans une étreinte. C'est un peu comme un piège, réalise tardivement Kay, mais s'il le souhaite, l'albinos peut s'en échapper. Il plante à nouveau son regard dans celui de Red et cette fois, il veut que le coeur de son amour l'entende.

\- Red, commence le mage. Je t'aime. Je t'aime entièrement. Toi, le loup. Absolument tout. Je t'ai vu sous toutes tes formes. Par Hans Christian Andersen je t'ai vu faire pousser tes griffes et tes dents pour me protéger d'un monstre !

Il s'essouffle un peu, déglutit puis reprend.

\- Et tu ne vas pas bien, mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que je suis là pour toi. Et tu ne me fera jamais de mal, alors tu n'a pas besoin de garde fou. Tu comprends ? C'est Toi que j'aime.

Red souffle par le nez en fronçant sourcils et nez. Ses yeux s'humidifient, mais les larmes brûlantes ne coulent pas. _Oh Kay, si tu savais..._ Le loup caresse la joue de son aimé, comme si c'était la dernière occasion qu'il avait de le faire.

\- Kay, je t'ai pas dis pourquoi les albinos étaient rejetés et extrêmement rares chez les loups-garous. Ce ne sont que des histoires, mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'elles ont une part de vérité.

Red inspire profondément, bien que sa respiration soit tremblante, pour se donner du courage et raconte.

\- On dit que les albinos sont enfants de la lune. Ou trop baignés dans ses rayons, je sais pas trop. Toujours est-il que le loup est plus puissant que l'homme, si bien que si l'homme faiblit, alors... le lupin prend l'ascendant. C'est une perte de contrôle, ni plus ni moins, mais les lycanthropes sont bien plus sanguinaires que les loups communs. Nous sommes maudits, c'est pour ça que les parents abandonnent un petit albinos à la naissance, pour faire pénitence d'avoir engendré une abomination. Mais j'ai survécu.

Il dit ça, comme si c'était une blague du destin. Comme si c'était juste... pas de chance. 

-J'ai toujours été affaibli, mal-nourris et battu. Ça a gardé le loup endormi pendant tout ce temps. Quand je suis parti de la meute, j'ai mis fin à ce calvaire. Et le loup s'est réveillé. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec ma forme lupine. Cette chose que je deviens... je peux l'être sous les deux formes.

Red lève sa main vers ses yeux et se frotte l'arcade de son poignet. Il lui est difficile d'avouer la vérité. De se l'avouer à lui-même, parce qu'il faisait tout pour y échapper. Le loup en a gros sur le coeur et un sanglot s'étrangle dans sa gorge. Il sent le regard de Kay sur lui, mais n'arrive pas à s'y soustraire. Il sait qu'il ne tardera pas à le voir comme le monstre qu'il est réellement et ça le dégoûte tellement de lui-même.

\- L'argent, la douleur, ça affaiblit le loup et ça garde conscient l'humain. Je m'en fiche si ça me diminue, au moins, c'est plus sûr.

Les larmes montent dangereusement et Red lève les yeux au ciel pour les contenir en s'efforçant de ne pas cligner des paupières. 

-Les manants ont raison, tu sais. Ils sont raison de me fuir et de m'appeler comme ça. Inconsciemment, ils savent ce que je suis. Et tu devrais aussi, pour te protéger avant que je m'en prenne à toi, comme j'ai failli m'en prendre à Axel. Quand tu m'as embrassé la première fois, tu as tellement ébranlé mon humanité que l'espace d'un instant, ma colère et mes démons intérieurs ont prit le pas. J'ai failli arracher la gorge de ton frère, Kay !

Malgré la voix qui se vrille, on peut clairement entendre toute la haine de lui-même qui suinte des vociférations de Red.

\- Mais Axel a réussi à me rappeler mon humanité, à me rappeler que j'avais un cœur. J'avais mes bagues à ce moment-là ! Imagine sans ! Kay, si je les enlève, j'ai peur... j'ai peur de plus pouvoir la retenir. De plus pouvoir retenir la Bête. Celle qui a massacré tant de personnes que j'en ai perdu le compte ! J'ai peur de me réveiller et de trouver ton sang partout sur moi !

Red s'interrompt. Pour reprendre son souffle et pour faire comprendre à Kay comme il est sérieux. Et puis finalement, les barrières qu'il a érigé depuis tant de temps s'effondre et le loup abandonne.

\- Kay... je t'aime, Kay, confesse le loup, la voix brisée par l'émotion, en laissant les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Et je veux pas que toi, tu ne m'aime plus. Je t'aime tant que j'en mourrais si tu me laissais. N'aie pas peur de moi, s'il te plait !

Kay a bien entendu tout ce que vient de lui dire Red. Et son cœur se serre à nouveau de comprendre totalement ce qui ronge à petit feu celui qu'il aime. L'avantage c'est que maintenant, ils peuvent réfléchir à un semblant de solution, parce que ce serait bien mal connaître le mage que de croire qu'il va laisser les choses ainsi.

Cependant son amour est bien trop bouleversé pour le moment. Et puis Kay réalise : Red vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime pour la première fois.

Son cœur se gonfle à tel point qu'il lui semble que l'organe va exploser dans sa poitrine. Doucement, il tend la main comme pour ne pas effrayer son loup en pleurs, l'attire tout contre lui et le berce, comme pour un enfant qui a un gros chagrin.

Aussitôt Red plonge le nez dans son cou et inspire fortement son odeur. Quand il est un peu calmé le roi le garde dans son étreinte.

\- C'est la première fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes, Red. Et c'est un plus parmi tout ce que je sais déjà de toi qui me donne la conviction que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Certes tu as failli blesser Axel, mais tu ne l'a pas fait et c'est ça qui est important.

Kay cajole un peu plus son loup, relève sa tête du bout des doigts sur son menton avant de l'embrasser avec amour et d'ancrer son regard dans le sien.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer. Rien que l'idée de ne plus ressentir cela pour toi me tord le cœur, moi aussi j'en mourrais. Et tu ne me fais pas peur, amour, peu importe ce qui gronde en toi. C'est un bout de ce que tu es et je ne peux pas ne pas l'aimer aussi. Si toi tu en es effrayé, moi j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu finiras par la dompter, ne faire qu'un avec. Et si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là pour toujours.

Un sourire qui se veut mutin étire ses lèvres.

\- C'est trop tard maintenant louloup, t'es avec moi et je suis incapable de te laisser me fuir à nouveau. Soit sûr que je ne fuirai pas non plus.

Le loup scrute le regard pétillant de Kay. Il sourit, il le taquine, mais ses paroles transmettent une vérité. Red le sait. Il s'en sent tellement rassuré. Comme si un poids immense lui était soulevé des épaules. L'albinos approche son visage de celui de son aimé en laissant tomber ses yeux vers vers sa bouche. Leurs nez s'effleurent et Red tente d'effacer la froideur de celle de Kay par ses caresses, tandis que ses pensées s'ordonnent dans sa tête.

Quand il y voit un peu plus clair, il glisse ses bras sur les épaules de Kay pour les croiser derrière sa nuque. Apposant son front contre celui de sa moitié, Red ferme totalement les paupières pour savourer le goût du baiser qu'il lui vole. Il le respire tout entier. Kay est devenu son oxygène. Red le réalise pleinement à présent. Il lui est devenu inconcevable de vivre sans lui.

\- Alors je ferai tout pour te protéger. Je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver, promet Red, après avoir relâché la bouche de Kay. Pour que tu sois à moi, pour toujours.


	12. Un feu ardent /!\

Cela fait déjà quelques jours que Red a été prévenu qu'Axel organise un déjeuner aujourd'hui dans la grande salle à manger du château. Kay a expliqué à son loup que cette salle est utilisé pour les buffets officiels, ou d'affaire, ou ces repas importants, en famille. Red s'est étonné qu'ils n'aient jamais mangé là bas, tous ensemble. Ce à quoi, le Roi lui avait répondu que les dîners pompeux ne siéent ni à lui, ni à Axel. De plus, depuis leur retour à Arendelle, les frères Andersen n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps pour se retrouver. Red culpabilise parce qu'il sait qu'il accapare beaucoup l'aîné et ose espérer qu'Axel ne lui en tient pas rigueur.

Toutefois, ce déjeuner enchante guère le loup. Il ne sait pas se tenir à table. Du moins... pas à la façon des nobles et leurs trente-six fourchettes. Et pire que tout, Axel organise cette réunion pour y inviter son ami Kristoff. Le rouquin a tenu à en toucher un mot rapidement au loup. Apparemment, son ami découpeur de glaçons n'apprécie pas que son renne se fasse chasser. Il avait qu'à le garder à l'écurie dans ce cas ! Autant le dire, Red n'est pas enthousiaste...

Quand Red arrive au côté de Kay dans la grande salle, il sent déjà le regard noir de l'inconnu sur son échine. Il crève d'envie de lui planter ses yeux carmins dans la tronche pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne l'intimide pas, mais il a promit à Kay de ne pas faire d'esclandre. Toutefois, quand Axel présente son ami et que celui-ci tend la main pour le saluer, Red baisse les paupières pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la main. Puis il relève les yeux, sans répondre au geste et se contente de camper ses prunelles blasées dans le regard du fameux Kristoff. Ca commence bien...

La disposition de leurs place à table n'est pas pour le mieux, mais ça pourrait être pire. Scarlet se trouve à sa gauche, Kay est en face de son loup. Axel se tient en face de sa Rose et donc à côté de son frère. Et à l'autre bout, à coté du rouquin, le pecno aux glaçons. Au moins, il n'est pas à portée de bras, sinon Red aurait trop été tenté de lui caler une mandale en travers de son expression assassine. Tout ça pour un renne... c'est bon, il l'a pas encore mangé...

Le repas se passe relativement bien. Axel s'occupe d'accaparer l'attention de son ami et de faire la conversation pour y lier Scarlet que l'homme semble déjà connaître. Cependant un froid glacial émane de Kay. Red pense pouvoir affirmer sans trop se tromper que son Amour n'apprécie pas spécialement le blondinet au nez large. Aussi, comme les crudités n'emballent pas beaucoup le loup, il est aux anges quand le plat de viande leur est présenté. Voyant Kristoff sourire du coin de l'oeil, Red ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire bouffer sa mine joviale.

\- C'est du renne ? J'ai tellement faim que je pourrais en manger un entier !

Après quoi, ne résistant tellement pas à la provocation, le loup étire un immense sourire mêlant sadisme et satisfaction. Oh que c'est bon d'être machiavélique ! Et ses lèvres lupines s'élargissent d'autant plus lorsqu'il voit Kay pincer les lippes pour se retenir de rire.. Red sent le regard de Kristoff le fusiller sur place. Et il en frémit de plaisir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas attisé la haine et énervé quelqu'un au point qu'on veuille le démolir que c'en est presque jouissif.  
  
Lorsqu'il fourre la première bouchée de viande entre ses dents, Red ne se prive pas ses "Hum hum, ch'ai bon !" habituel, accentué d'un "Il est bon che renne !" juste pour énerver l'autre nouille. Et voilà que ce dernier hésite à manger ! Par-fait !   
  
A partir de là, Red préfère rester silencieux. Il se connaît. A trop provoquer, il va finir par déclencher un incident diplomatique et il ne veut pas ruiner les efforts d'Axel. Le jeune homme tente d'apaiser les tensions en expliquant à Kay et Red le principe du travail de Kristoff. Le loup a dans l'idée que Kay est déjà au courant -il n'ignore rien de son peuple, à plus forte raison si le-dit peuple a un lien avec son frère- et s'en fiche royalement, tout comme lui.

\- Génial. Je vois pas trop à quoi ça peut servir, de découper des glaçons, mais génial ! Personnellement, j'ai déjà un distributeur, tu m'en voudras pas si je ne me déplace pas pour tes beaux yeux... sauf si tu propose à manger.

Un nouveau sourire. Kristoff sait de quel "manger" Red veut parler. Sentant le malaise, Axel détourne l'attention pour "vanter" les mérites de Red. Que du vent selon le loup. Axel a plutôt l'air d'essayer de rattraper les pots cassés, d'assurer que le loup aboie plus qu'il ne mord. _Si tu savais, P'tit Chat..._ Le loup se fait distrait. Il n'écoute déjà plus. Attendant impatiemment que ce repas interminable arrive à sa fin. Il a besoin d'aller se dégourdir les pattes, d'aller se faire les griffes. Rester immobile aussi longtemps, à s'empiffrer en écoutant des anecdotes inutiles, fatigue le loup.

Il est en train de jouer nonchalamment avec ses derniers légumes -qu'il ne mangera pas- quand un étrange toucher le sort de ses songes. Quelque chose vient d'effleurer sa cheville. Par réflexe, Red recule sa jambe. Il faut dire qu'il a pris ses aises et ses jambes étaient étendues droit devant. Pourtant, il n'y a pas d'animal, il l'aurait sentit. Quand le toucher reprend, tel un effleurement, le loup lève doucement les yeux face à lui, presque incrédule.

Kay est parvenu à quitter une de ses bottes sans se faire voir pour venir caresser l'intérieur de la jambe de Red de son pied déchaussé. Le loup n'en croit pas ses yeux. Est-ce une blague ? A voir le sourire entendu que lui lance le Roi des glaces, ce n'est pas un dérapage... Sa respiration se bloque dans son buste au fur et à mesure que la caresse de Kay remonte le long de la jambe de Red, lentement, très lentement comme pour faire durer le plaisir. Puis arrivé en haut du mollet, il redescend et entoure la cheville de son aimé de son pied.

Le loup fronce les sourcils. Que cherche à faire Kay, là ? Malgré son incompréhension, Red ne parvient pas à s'extirper du contact de son Amour. Il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Il n'approuve pas, mais savoure tout de même la douceur de la caresse. C'est nouveau, ça, comme approche. Quand Kay remonte pour la seconde fois, tout en gardant son regard glacé dans les prunelles rouges, il s'assure de monter plus haut. C'est quand son pied, arrivé à mi-cuisse, fait réagir Red que le loup réalise le but de la manoeuvre. Son corps l'a bien compris en tout cas, à la façon dont son boxer commence à se gonfler. Aussitôt Red se fige, gêné. Kay se mord la lèvre en constatant la réaction de son loup, mais il n'arrête pas pour autant. Il lui caresse l'intérieur de la cuisse langoureusement, dessinant de petits cercles toujours plus loin, toujours plus proche de son entrejambe.

Lorsqu'un domestique arrive dans la salle et présente le dessert, Red n'écoute même plus tant ses oreilles bourdonnent. Son sang lui tambourine les tempes et il a l'impression de monter en température. Trop pour la situation. Kay retire son pied, sans se presser, gratifiant toujours la jambe de Red de son massage tentateur. Toutefois, le Roi ne relâche pas sa proie et garde son pied contre ceux du loup. D'ailleurs, Red ne peut plus bouger. Il ose à peine baisser les yeux pour s'assurer que son état ne se voit pas. D'un rapide coup d'oeil sur le côté, il s'enquiert de l'état de conscience de sa voisine de table. _Faites que Scarlet ne voit rien !_

Naïvement, l'albinos pense que son amour en reste là, puisqu'il s'empare de sa cuillère pour manger son dessert, tout en discutant avec son jeune frère. Un énorme gâteau à la génoise, aux fruits et sculpté d'une monstrueuse couche de chantilly. Red plonge son doigt dans la mousse blanche pour la goûter mais il suspend son geste quand face à lui, il voit Kay tirer la langue pour attirer la cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche. Cette façon qu'il a de tendre la langue lui fait penser à quand il le prend en bouche, lui. Et le roi doit en être conscient parce qu'il prend bien son temps pour libérer la cuillère de son morceau de gâteau. Personne ne se rend compte de rien. Red devient fou ! Kay fixe toujours son regard provocateur sur le loup et ce dernier se sent bouillir de l'intérieur. Comment fait-il pour lui faire l'amour des yeux sans que personne ne le découvre ! Ils ne sont pas aveugles à ce point ? Red a-t-il juste l'esprit mal tourné ? Non tout de même pas autant ! Le loup aimerait pouvoir ordonner aux autres de sortir immédiatement de la salle pour attraper Kay sur la table. Là, tout de suite !

Le loup n'en revient toujours pas que son Amour le chauffe comme ça, en public, alors qu'il sait bien qu'il ne peut pas répondre à ses avances dans l'immédiat. L'inspiration de Red se fait saccadée alors qu'il tente de faire redescendre la tension.

\- Est-ce que tout va comme vous le souhaitez, monsieur Red ?

Le loup tourne brusquement la tête en entendant la voix de la rose délicate prononcer son prénom. Sa respiration se bloque, terrifié, tétanisé. Le regard de la demoiselle est dirigé sur son visage, elle n'a pas pu le voir ! Elle peut pas voir sous la nappe. A moins que ça ne la déforme ? Red ne peut pas vérifier sinon, Scarlet suivra son regard et il sera fini. Il pourra s'exiler dans la forêt et mourir de honte.

\- Ca va très bien, pourquoi ? sort-il tout d'un coup, sur le même ton et sans reprendre son souffle entre deux.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous avez l'air... tendu.

\- Tendu ? Non, non, tout va très bien. Mangez donc votre dessert, ma lady !

Eh bien ! Voilà qu'il devient doucereux sous l'effet de la panique. Scarlet l'observe, inquiète. Elle doit penser qu'il est malade et Red s'en veut intérieurement de lui donner du souci. _Si elle savait..._ Quand elle lève la main vers lui, le loup a le réflexe imperceptible de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. La dame ne s'en rend même pas compte et approche le revers de ses doigts de la joue rougie de Red.

Ses doigts frais le touchent et le loup devient subitement fébrile. Un terrible tremblement le secoue et un soupire plaintif s'échappe de sa bouche sans son consentement. Mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Scarlet. Le pied de Kay est remonté hâtivement pour venir se poser sur son membre bien trop durci. La sensibilité est terrible et la caresse, en plus de l'effet de surprise, lui a envoyé une impulsion de désir dans tout le corps. Crispé, la mâchoire serrée, le menton bas pour dissimuler son embarras et les épaules tremblantes, Red ne sait plus comment s'extirper de cette situation. Devra-t-il égorger Kay avant ou après l'avoir sauvagement possédé ?

\- Je pense que vous couvez quelque chose, monsieur Red. Vous devriez aller vous allonger un instant, lui recommande Scarlet, sincèrement soucieuse.

Le loup blanc ne peut que hocher la tête, à mi-chemin du spasme. La respiration hachée. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'imagine mal se lever devant tout le monde, dans son état actuel. Alors aussi naturellement que possible, il glisse ses mains sous la nappe pour, dans un premier temps, virer le pied de Kay qui continue à le frotter comme le sadique qu'il est, et dans un second temps plaquer ses mains sur son entrejambe scandaleuse. Il espère que les pans de son Ao Dai sauront cacher son attribut.

Le loup fait un signe de tête en guise d'au revoir pour les convives, pivote sur sa chaise pour leur tourner le dos, se lève et se sauve en adoptant une démarche "naturelle". Il a entendu Scarlet s'inquiéter de sa fièvre alors que la porte se refermait. Elle n'a rien vu, sinon elle ne se serait pas demandé ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

De retour dans le couloir, Red fait quelques pas avant de s'adosser au mur et serrer ses mains entre ses cuisses, comme pour se compresser, se forcer à se calmer. Un grognement de frustration lui échappe. C'est pour ça qu'il n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir, plus loin. Quand une main se pose sur son épaule, sa réaction est des plus violentes. Le loup envoie son bras en arrière avec force, prêt à écraser son poing sur l'intru. Mais il s'arrête à temps en reconnaissant Kay. Si son visage exprimait la surprise durant sa réaction, il se meut bien vite en une fureur explosive. Tout son faciès se crispe et ses yeux brûlent d'un trop plein d'émotions.

Sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre, Red agrippe Kay par la chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur, un bras en travers du buste.

\- Nan mais t'es sérieux, là ? A quoi tu pensais au juste ? grogne le loup.

\- Pourquoi, ça ne t'a pas plu, louloup ? Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ?

Red est interdit. La réponse de Kay le laisse sans voix. Quel enfoiré ! Le loup repousse le blond pour s'éloigner, feulant d'exaspération.

\- Kay, tu... j'en reviens pas, tu me fais bander comme un cheval, alors qu'on est en public !

\- Hum, hum, sourit-le roi en s'approchant de son loup. Et c'est excitant, tu ne trouve pas ?

\- Non ! s'offusque Red. Enfin s... non ! Pas en public !

Alors que Red recule encore d'un pas pour s'éloigner de la tentation, Kay se lèche la lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue avant de la mordiller. Son regard glacier qui le décortique, le dévore de la tête aux pieds comme s'il était une friandise, embrase les reins de Red. Le loup veut reculer encore, tandis que Kay s'avance, toujours plus oppressant, mais le mur dans son dos tire le signal d'alarme.

Le Roi vient se coller à Red, gonflant le torse et reculant son bassin pour pouvoir épargner l'entrejambe douloureuse de sa victime. Les yeux de Kay ravissent déjà les lèvres de son loup, mais au lieu de s'en emparer il provoque :

\- Et ici, c'est encore trop public pour toi, mon loup ?

Sur quoi, il glisse sa main à l'intérieur du pantalon de Red et vient prendre son membre viril à pleine main, pour le masser encore plus fort et plus habilement qu'avec son pied.

\- Arrête, supplie Red, grondant entre deux respirations coupées. Si je m'écoutais, je te prendrais là, maintenant !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te retient, dans ce cas ? roucoule le mage en appuyant son bassin contre celui du jeune homme excité.

Le regard carmin scrute le visage et les intentions de Kay. Ce qui le retient ? Une foule d'images encombre l'esprit du jeune albinos pourtant aucune n'est réellement distincte. Ce qui le retient ?

\- Rien du tout ! réalise Red dans un grondement d'envie, alors qu'un sourire affamé lui fend le visage.

Ignorant sa pudeur et sa gêne passée, Red a bien l'intention de faire payer son comportement à Kay. Il lui passe alors une main contre sa mâchoire pour lui maintenir le visage et lui dévorer les lèvres comme l'affamé qu'il est. Le loup plaque son autre main contre les reins du roi pour l'attirer contre lui et c'est ainsi qu'il se rend compte que Kay est loin d'être en reste lorsque leurs duretés se rencontrent. Red ne retient pas un soupire d'aise quand Kay ondule du bassin contre lui. Ce qu'il aime être provocateur, ce roi, c'est fou ! Le loup a bien du mal à se contenir. Il répond à la caresse par un coup de hanche bien explicite et attrape la lèvre inférieure de Kay entre ses dents, pour l'approcher plus encore. Ce contact ne suffit pas. Il ne suffit plus. Red a besoin de se sentir en Kay.

Son souffle brûlant imbibe la bouche du blond quand le loup y infiltre sa langue. Cette dernière prend possession de sa jumelle et l'emporte dans une valse endiablée. Le rythme soutenu, cardiaque, accentué par la pression que Red met sur les reins de son aimé pour l'appuyer contre lui, l'enflamme tout entier. Sa peau l'échauffe, le picote. Il est comme un bâton de dynamite dont la mèche est allumée mais qui n'explose jamais. Red a besoin d'exploser. Maintenant !

Dans un râle rauque, le loup arrache les derniers boutons qui ferment la chemise déjà bien décolletée de Kay, et plonge la main vers sa braguette pour libérer le membre durci du roi de sa geôle. Il l'effleure de ses doigts tremblants d'excitation pour faire frémir son amour. Il veut le torturer à son tour, se venger pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir plus tôt. Quand la saccade du souffle de Kay se répercute sur son visage, Red est satisfait et empoigne fermement la hampe pour amorcer un va-et-vient étroit. Sa lenteur est pourtant aux antipodes de son impatience. Alors que Kay se cambre et rejette la tête en arrière pour se délecter de la caresse, le loup referme sa bouche sur la gorge tendue, et la suçote jusqu'à la violacer. Il veut le dévorer tout entier !

Quand la verge frissonne entre les doigts de Red, celui-ci vient poser son pouce à son sommet pour l'empêcher de monter trop vite et cesse le mouvement.

\- Pas si vite, Chaton. Laisse-moi jouer aussi !

Kay bascule à nouveau la tête en avant pour capter le regard de son loup. Quand il voit son expression carnassière, ça attise un peu plus le feu qui le consume et il roule du bassin pour inciter Red à le toucher encore. Mais si le loup fait mine d'accéder à sa requête, il n'est pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction. Pas encore. Alors que Red lâche le membre turgescent de Kay pour aller lui agripper les fesses dans le pantalon, le mage s'acharne sur la boucle de ceinture de son loup. D'ailleurs, son Ao Dai est déjà grand ouvert et Red ne se souvient même plus du moment où Kay s'en est occupé.

Quand le mage parvient enfin à défaire le pantalon de son amour, Red s'est déjà frayé un chemin jusqu'à son entrée et y appose le majeur de façon insistante. Kay est déjà bien humide et Red ne peut résister. De son autre main, il soulève la cuisse de Kay pour la caler contre sa hanche et le fait pivoter pour le plaquer contre le mur. Le loup profite du choc pour enfoncer un peu son doigt et le recourber pour agripper son amant, lui volant un gémissement de plaisir.

Sous le geste, c'est tout son corps qui répond pour réclamer plus. Le roi serre sa jambe contre le flanc de Red afin d'accentuer le contact, il passe ses bras autour de son cou pour aller chercher plus d'amplitude sur son doigt, si bien que Red n'aurait presque pas à bouger de lui-même pour lui présenter les étoiles. Pourtant, le loup ne se contente pas de cette passivité et part à la recherche de la petite boule du plaisir. Tout en remuant son majeur, il s'appuie contre Kay pour lui dévorer la bouche et frotter leurs virilités l'une contre l'autre. Leurs râles essoufflés emplissent bientôt le couloir et Red doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions trop vite.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, Chaton, parce que je pourrai pas attendre plus longtemps, gronde Red d'une voix grave, déformée par le désir intense.

\- Oui, pr-prêt ! halète Kay en se pressant sur le corps de Red, se délectant de la chaleur de son torse nu. Viens !

Le sourire carnassier de Grand Méchant Loup se fait plus avide encore et alors qu'il caresse une dernière fois Kay de son majeur, Red fléchit ses jambes et rehausse le mage en le faisant s'appuyer sur lui. Il joue du bassin pour se placer et quand il sent l'entrée palpitante de Kay où il le désire, il le relâche doucement pour le faire redescendre. Leurs râles se mêlent alors qu'ils amorcent cette lente et douce agonie. Red retient Kay pour permettre un va-et-vient progressif, toujours plus profond. La tiédeur le happe peu à peu, comme s'il en était à présent prisonnier. Quand il se sent en lui de toute sa longueur, il force encore un peu pour se grandir à l'intérieur.

Red laisse son souffle ardent s'écraser sur les lèvres de Kay alors qu'il vient à nouveau goûter à sa bouche. Le mouvement démarre lentement, ondulant. Le loup préfère prendre son temps. Maintenant que Kay a bien su l'exciter et qu'il a dû se contenir, il veut être certain que la récompense soit à la hauteur. Et puis, il veut rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au roi. Kay emmêle ses doigts dans les cheveux de Red, les tirant parfois lorsque la sensation se fait trop intense. L'albinos voit bien que son amant veut parler, mais à chaque fois qu'il débute un mot, le loup met un point d'honneur à lui couper la parole avec un coup de bassin donc il a le secret.

Alors qu'il savoure la moiteur étroite de son amour, l'attention de Red est détournée. Il se fige tout d'un coup, tendu, aux aguets. Kay geint de l'interruption et se lève assez haut, en prenant appui sur les épaules de Red, ne laissant que l'extrémité en lui avant de se relâcher sans prévenir, enfournant toute la longueur de Red d'un seul coup. Ne résistant pas à la brûlante sensation, le loup plante ses doigts griffus dans les fesses du blond pour contenir son grondement.

\- Quelqu'un arrive, parvient à articuler Red en posant son front sur celui de Kay.

Le roi lui sourit comme s'il hésitait à les laisser se faire prendre, puis cédant au regard réticent de Red, il lui indique une porte en bois, juste à côté, d'un coup de menton. Red relève la deuxième jambe de Kay contre lui pour le porter et se dirige aussi vite qu'il le peut vers ladite porte.

\- Cette pièce, c'est... tente d'expliquer le maître des lieux, c'est l'an-l'ancien dépôt d'armures...

\- Personne ne viendra alors, conclue Red en claquant la porte derrière lui d'un coup de talon.

Une petite fenêtre au bout de la pièce distille quelques rayons de lumières jusqu'à eux, mais l'endroit reste sombre. Des monticules poussiéreux occupent la table qui trône en plein milieu de la pièce exiguë. Red s'avance et dépose Kay en biai dessus. D'un bon coup de bras, le loup balaye la table, provoquant un raffut de tous les diables lorsque les plaques d'acier et les vieilles armures dégringolent.

\- Ouh, et qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire sur cette table, mon louloup ? ronronne le blond.

Sans lui répondre, le loup se retire et même si Kay tente de le retenir en se plaignant qu'il est déçu de cet abandon, Red sourit et le pousse à se retourner. Le froid de la pièce sur son membre humide le fait frissonner et Red n'a qu'une hâte : retourner au chaud. Il étend Kay sur la table, sans aucun ménagement, lui collant le menton dans la poussière et pousse sur ses reins pour le forcer à se cambrer. Le roi ne peut retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Red s'invite à nouveau en lui. Le loup prend moins de précaution. Ils sont bien humides et disposés tous les deux, et il retrouve sa place comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Le corps de Kay est conçu pour l'accueillir, comme le sien semble moulé pour s'imbriquer avec lui quand il le possède.

\- Te faire languir comme tu l'as fais avec moi, menace le loup, taquin.

Red prend son temps, son mouvement est lent et pourtant il aime donner ce petit coup sec en fin de course, parce qu'il adore entendre Kay hoqueter de plaisir. Mais la tentation est trop forte et le loup ne peut s'empêcher d'accélérer le rythme, sans cesser de titiller cet endroit, ce point qui rend Kay complètement fou. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il sent le blond se contracter autour de lui, Red met un point d'honneur à briser le rythme pour l'empêcher de venir. Pas déjà. Pas aussi vite !

A peine Kay redescendu de sa tension, Red le pilonne à nouveau avec générosité, provoquant râles, grognements, et hoquets de plaisir. Le loup a abandonné le maintien du dos de l'autre, pour empoigner ses hanches et accentuer le mouvement, lui donner plus de brutalité. Leurs peaux claquent l'une contre l'autre, moites de sueur. Parfois, le loup se fait avoir à son propre jeu et il doit se calmer pour ne pas venir trop vite. À moitié écroulé sur Kay, le loup reprend son souffle, sans pour autant arrêter tout mouvement. Le roi, lui, se cambre plus encore, cherchant à ce que Red frappe sa prostate. Il est à point et désire l'explosion d'euphorie qui le paralysera le temps d'un instant.  
  
Mais Red est bien déterminé à le faire patienter encore un peu. Juste un peu, sinon c'est lui qui ne tiendra plus. Il s'efforce de retarder son plaisir pour savourer celui de Kay avant. Il sait que le sentir se contracter sur lui par à coup provoquera un orgasme plus puissant encore et il ne compte pas se priver de ce délice. Entre les grognements et le bruit de la table qui commence à grincer, les oreilles de Red pivotent brusquement sur sa tête. Quelqu'un vient de toquer à la porte et déjà, la poignée pivote sur elle-même.

La respiration du loup se bloque. Par réflexe, il s'extirpe d'un coup de Kay et, le tenant toujours par les hanches, l'envoie se heurter contre la porte, la claquant violemment avant que l'individu ne puisse se faufiler dans la pièce. Le loup retient un rire, quand il entend une voix masculine hoqueter de douleur derrière le pan de bois. Il vient de se faire littéralement claquer la porte au nez. Et si d'ordinaire l'albinos est plutôt pudique, là, son désir est bien trop ardent pour le mettre en sourdine. Le type finira bien par partir en réalisant que l'endroit est occupé. Comme Kay lui fait à nouveau face, Red fond sur lui pour s'emparer de sa bouche et le faire taire. Avec sa manie d'être une pipelette pendant leurs ébats, si l'intrus entend et reconnaît sa voix, il ne voudra plus les lâcher.

A nouveau Red fléchit sur ses jambes pour pénétrer une troisième fois Kay et tous deux ne peuvent taire un gémissement d'aise dans la bouche de l'autre. Leur danse verticale reprend à peine quand la porte est encore secouée. l'homme tambourine dessus et pendant un court instant, Red est pris de l'irrésistible envie de répondre par des coups de bassins brutaux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il dérange. Mais après réflexion, ce serait trop gênant de savoir que l'homme est juste derrière en sachant précisément ce que Kay et lui font.

\- Je vous somme d'ouvrir cette porte ! tonne la voix étouffée par la porte dans le couloir. Quelqu'un a dénoncé du raffut inhabituel ici, que faites-vous ?

Red devine à sa voix nasillarde que l'individu se tient le nez. Il ne sent pas l'odeur cuivrée du sang, mais il se félicite de lui avoir au moins fait mal. Cependant il est hors de question pour le loup de s'interrompre en si bon chemin. Kay a raison en fin de compte : le risque de se faire surprendre -par un inconnu- rend l'acte encore plus excitant. Le loup soupire d'aise quand un spasme le prend. Léger, très léger, mais suffisant pour lui dire qu'il ne lui en faudra pas beaucoup plus.

\- Je vous entends ! scande l'autre derrière la porte. Sortez immédiatement !

\- Je... j'suis occupé, là ! s'agace Red, en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Kay pour lui interdire de répondre.

Le risque est excitant, mais le harcèlement un peu moins...

\- Je fais... ah... des tractions ! se justifie le loup, en s'acharnant sur les zones sensibles de Kay. Fichez-moi la paix !

\- Je vais en tenir le Roi informé de ce pas ! Comptez sur moi. Sa majesté ne tolèrera pas le vandalisme.

\- Fais donc, fais donc, ronchonne Red entre deux souffles brûlants, bien trop bas pour être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre que Kay. C'est Sa Majesté que j-je... vandalise, là...

Red sent le sourire du blond s'étendre sous sa paume devenue moite sous l'haleine chaude et il le relâche tandis que l'homme s'éloigne après un piétinement d'hésitation. Le loup se mord la lèvre inférieure avec gourmandise. Ils sont enfin tranquilles et à point l'un comme l'autre. Alors Red mets en œuvre sa vengeance, son sadique petit plaisir. Il espère seulement réussir à être assez endurant pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Sans préambule, il vient s'enfoncer de toute sa longueur et quand Kay rejette la tête en arrière, il s'empare de la verge irriguée de sa main moite pour la gratifier d'un massage resserré. Kay devient fébrile, ainsi heurté sur deux fronts, mais Red n'en a pas fini avec lui.

Il a déjà repéré l'endroit précis qui fait monter la voix de Kay dans les aiguës, alors il s'acharne dessus, la frappe, la caresse, passe et repasse encore. Ses mouvements de doigts accélèrent aussi, et quand il sent la tension à son comble, Red ralentit et serre la base de la hampe pour l'empêcher de libérer tout ce plaisir cumulé. Il se tord un peu pour éviter la prostate, laisse Kay redescendre alors qu'il se plaint de tant de cruauté et quand il est certain qu'il ne le fera pas venir en un seul coup, le harponne à nouveau.  
  
Quand il vient appuyer son torse contre lui, Red sent son cœur battre à tout rompre, tout comme le sien. Encore un peu et il pourrait éclater. Son bas-ventre est littéralement en feu, il se sent brûler de l'intérieur et il sait aux mouvements saccadés du bassin de Kay que le roi est dans un état pire encore que le sien. Leur voix se mêlent à chaque ondulation, à chaque pénétration, à chaque fois que Red descend sa main sur le membre ardemment durci de Kay. Sa voix supplie, même si le roi ne peut plus prononcer de mot. La sensation frôle la douleur, c'est si intense qu'il pourrait en mourir.

Quand Kay ouvre les yeux, les cils humides, Red campe ses yeux vermeilles dans ses prunelles de glace, s'empare de sa bouche et s'attèle enfin aux derniers coups de hanches. Les mains du roi se crispent sur les fesses du loup et un gémissement s'élève depuis sa gorge pour se noyer dans la bouche de Red. Toujours plus aiguë, toujours plus fort, plus intense. Red ne lâche pas la petite boule. Son mouvement a perdu en amplitude, il reste verrouillé sur le seul endroit qui importe. Sa main, elle, garde le rythme et il sent bien la verge de son roi être prête à tout déverser. Le corps de Kay qui s'apprête à convulser, sa voix qui gémit, qui supplie, il se sent monter, paré à se relâcher lui aussi à tel point qu'un sanglot de plaisir se fait entendre. Mais il veut voir le voile de folie dans les yeux de son aimé avant de s'abandonner.  
  
Et enfin, Kay laisse échapper un puissant râle, subtile mélange de bien-être à son maximum et de soulagement, alors qu'il se contracte tout entier sur Red. L'étau se resserre sur son érection et l'explosion lui embrasse toute bas ventre. Leurs souffles se coupent et pendant un instant, leurs cœurs semblent même s'arrêter. Leurs muscles tétanisés les font tomber l'un sur l'autre, alors que la semence royale vient souiller leurs ventres. L'orgasme est long, puissant et ni l'un ni l'autre n'a l'impression qu'ils vont pouvoir redescendre un jour des étoiles dans lesquelles ils se sont projetés. Recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre, ils restent ainsi jusqu'à ce que la tétanie se lève peu à peu.  
  
Les jambes de Red flageolent, mais il parvient à se maintenir debout en gardant appui sur Kay. Et quand enfin, il se sent capable de tenir seul, il fléchit, se retire en petites ondulations régressives bien que déjà partiellement ramolli et embrasse amoureusement Kay.

\- Je t'aime, Kay, mais ne me provoque pas comme ça. J'ai trop faim de toi, après.

Un sourire gourmand s'étale sur les lèvres de Kay, qui se pourlèche et ses yeux se font fiévreux rien qu'à l'idée.

\- Si tu as faim de moi de cette manière mon loup, soit sûr que je recommencerai avec plaisir.


End file.
